Mike's Journey
by Jarceus
Summary: Join Mike, a young saiyan/mew half breed on his journey to find his lost brother along side his starter pokemon, A Mew. But strangely enough this Mew seems to know a little too much about Mike and Jarod. Rated M for safety.
1. The Meeting

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Mike's Journey. This fanfiction is a non-canon third part of a series so if you don't get how the story got like this then check out my last two stories.**

* * *

It's been three months now since Jarod disappeared while training in Viridian forest. After all this time only two people out of the original ten people searching for Jarod are still searching. Those two are Sayo, Jarod's cousin and Mike, Jarod's younger brother.

Today is the day that Mike can finally start his journey.

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod who was in his legendary super saiyan form in a weird tube

"Sir, It seems that Jarod's digital energy levels have drastically decreased." Reported a grunt to the leader of Night Fang, G

"How could that be possible?" Asked G

"I don't know. It also seems that he's become more primal and powerful." Answered the grunt as unknown to them a golden mew was silently floating away

'Jarod…Thank you.' Thought Mew sadly as it teleported away from the insane saiyan and the Night Fang

* * *

 **Meanwhile In Pallet Town**

* * *

"Dad! I'm going out to get my starter now!" Shouted Mike as he ran out of his house

"You be good now!" Shouted Sebastian to his ever leaving son "Also you forgot your bag!" He called making Mike rush back over

"Sorry, I was in a rush. I didn't really think." Apologised Mike as he took his bag and left again. As he was making his way to Professor Oak's lab he saw something that made him stop. On the side of the pathway was a golden mew that was covered in cuts and burns.

 _"Damn it. I gotta get…get…ahh."_ Said Mew before it fainted making Mike rush to it's side

'I have got to get it to Professor Oak so that he can heal it." Thought Mike as he picked up Mew and rushed to Professor Oak's lab not noticing the figure in the shadows

'Mike…You and that Mew's meeting reminds me of how I met Jarod.' Thought the figure sadly as he walked away

* * *

 **Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

 _"Ahh."_ Yawned Mew as it woke up _"Huh? I'm on a bed? Hod did I get here?"_ Asked Mew confused

"Hello Mew." Greeted Mike who was sitting next to Mew

 _"AAH! HOLY SHIT MIKE!"_ Shouted Mew in shock

"How did you know my name?" Asked Mike confused

 _"Um…"_ Replied Mew not having an excuse _"I watched you and Jarod."_ It answered hoping Mike fell for it

"Why were you watching us?" Asked Mike

'Holy crap! I can't believe he actually fell for that.' Thought Mew in shock _"Because you both interested me. It's not every day you see a saiyan, mew hybrid that's natural much less TWO."_ He answered

"That's true." Agreed Mike "But why were you so injured?"

 _"Night Fang."_ Answered Mew as it fidgeted around

"The Night Fang? I thought they disbanded a few months ago." Said Mike confused making Mew sweat drop

" _Didn't you read the note Jarod left behind?"_ Asked Mew annoyed

"Yea we read it. It didn't really make sense." Answered Mike making Mew sweat drop more.

 _"Didn't you see the hidden message? You know 'Night Fang Kidnapped Me' That message?"_ Asked Mew

"We…Didn't see that message." Admitted Mike embarrassed

 _"And let me guess you also haven't looked in Jarod's diary."_ Guessed Mew

"Hey! I'm not shallow. I can appreciate someone's privacy." Replied Mike

 _"Mike? What type of idiot are you?"_ Asked Mew as it's eye twitched

"What do you mean?" Asked Mike confused

 _"The fact that Jarod literally gave you the code to his PERSONAL diary means that it has something important in it."_ Explained Mew

"Oh." Commented Mike as he just stared at Mew "You do know a lot about me and Jarod don't you?" He asked suspicious

 _"I do. And before you ask no. I do not know where Jarod is."_ Answered Mew 'Technically that's true. I don't know where he is mentally anymore. But I know where he is physically'

"Oh…Well do you maybe want to join me on my journey?" Asked Mike

 _"Why are you asking?"_ Asked Mew confused

"I just fell…happy around you…like if I journey with you I'll find my brother." Answered Mike

 _"I guess I'll go with you."_ Answered Mew as it just floated above Mike

"Thank you Mew." Thanked Mike as he tapped Mew with a pokeball catching him. "Come out Mew!" He called as he sent out Mew

 _"Man pokeballs feel weird to be in."_ Chuckled Mew

"I would guess so. I mean you are in a tiny ball." Chuckled Mike

* * *

 **Meanwhile Under Saffron City**

* * *

"Sir! Jarod seems to be breaking out of the tube." Reported a grunt

"HOW! He's trapped in a tube of reinforced class while a special machine is disabling his powers!" Shouted G in response

"I-i don't know sir. He just keeps on slamming his head into the glass over and over." Admitted the grunt as a crash was heard

"What was that?" Asked G scared

"I believe that was the tube Jarod was contained in." Answered the grunt

"HAHAHA! Come at me maggots!" Shouted a voice before the head of a grunt was blasted into the room

"Dear Arceus!" Shouted G as he saw the head and the face of Jarod peek through a hole in his door

"Heres Jarod!" Shouted Jarod as he walked in as his green hair spiked in all places

"J-jarod p-please h-have m-mercy." Stuttered G in fright

"I'm sorry but that maggot isn't in control." Apologised Jarod faking sadness "But I, the legendary super saiyan am. And I have no mercy for maggots." He continued as his mouth grew into a wicked smile

"Ahh!" Shouted G as Jarod grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground

"After I've killed you and all the maggots you call Night Fangs I'll have fun killing everyone on this planet." Laughed Jarod insanely as the hand holding G blew an ominous green before he was stabbed in the neck by a needle causing him to loose his power and fall asleep

"Oof" Gasped G as he pushed Jarod's body off of him "Thank you Ophani. He was about to kill me." He thanked his saviour

"You're welcome Glare." Answered a woman as they put Jarod into another tube

* * *

 **Mew: Wow sucks to be you doesn't it?**

 **Jarod: Yea. First chapter and I'm already taken out because of a needle to the neck.**

 **Jarceus: This is it for the chapter. I hope you can join us next time.**


	2. Revealed Identity

**Jarceus: Welcome to chapter 2 of Mike's journey.**

 **Reviews: Firesage101: Love it. Love the new to. Hope they find Jarod soon.**

 **Mew: Thank you. I'm guessing that auto correct is not being kind on these reviews?**

 **Jarod: Possibly.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Dear Arceus!" Shouted G as he saw the head and the face of Jarod peek through a hole in his door_

 _"Heres Jarod!" Shouted Jarod as he walked in as his green hair spiked in all places_

 _"J-jarod p-please h-have m-mercy." Stuttered G in fright_

 _"I'm sorry but that maggot isn't in control." Apologised Jarod faking sadness "But I, the legendary super saiyan am. And I have no mercy for maggots." He continued as his mouth grew into a wicked smile_

 _"Ahh!" Shouted G as Jarod grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground_

 _"After I've killed you and all the maggots you call Night Fangs I'll have fun killing everyone on this planet." Laughed Jarod insanely as the hand holding G blew an ominous green before he was stabbed in the neck by a needle causing him to loose his power and fall asleep_

 _"Oof" Gasped G as he pushed Jarod's body off of him "Thank you Ophani. He was about to kill me." He thanked his saviour_

 _"You're welcome Glare." Answered a woman as they put Jarod into another tube_

 **Now**

"Sir. I think I know why Jarod's digital energy has massively decreased." Said a grunt as he walked into G's office

"Ok. Tell me what you've found." Replied G

"Well, sir. In the lab we have a check up on his soul every week, but you already know that. When we checked his soul today we noticed that it's as if half of his soul was, well…split off of him." Answered the grunt

'His soul was split in two?' Thought G to himself as he remembered something

 **Flashback P.O.V: G**

'Why do I feel like something bad happened?' I thought to myself annoyed as I walked down the hall to Jarod's test tube only to notice a golden pokemon walking by. "Why hello there little…" I started before I saw what it was "HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE MEW!"

"MEW! (G!)" It shouted in surprise, as I was a normal human I couldn't understand it but after we stared at each other for a good two minutes it pounced onto my face.

"AHH! GET THIS CRAZY ASS MEW OFF OF MY FACE!" I screamed as the golden Mew kept on scratching my face.

"MEW! MEW! ME-MEW! (EAT! MY! VENGEANCE!)" It screamed as it scratched my face. Eventually I managed to throw it off of me and blast it all the way to Pallet Town

 **Flashback End P.O.V: Third person**

"That fucking Mew." Said G as the gears clicked

"What sir?" Asked the grunt

"I want all Night Fang grunts to look out for a golden Mew." Commanded G

"I'm on it sir." Said the grunt as he rushed away

 **Meanwhile with the protagonists…er I mean Mike and Mew**

"Did you hear that?" Asked Mike cautious as they just entered Viridian Forest and heard the sound of trees breaking

 _"Not only did I hear that but I smell the being that made it."_ Answered Mew

"What did it smell like?" Asked Mike

 _"It smelt like sweat,blood,aura,Lucario and fire."_ Answered Mew

"NO WAY!" Shouted Mike shocked "This is where Corona has been all this time?" He asked to no-one as they walked towards the sound to find a yellow Lucario who was wearing a pokeball around his neck, kicking trees

 _"Corona? Why is he here instead of with Sayo and Mike?"_ Asked the Mew silently

"CORONA!" Called Mike as he rushed over to the Lucario

 _"Huh?"_ Asked Corona before he was tackled by Mike _"Mike? Is that actually you?"_ He asked happily

"Yeah, it's me Corona." Reassured Mike "Oh! And this is my partner Mew." He introduced as he pointed to Mew

'His aura feels almost exactly like Jarod's aura.' Thought Corona suspicious hiding it behind a smile _"Hello Mew, I'm Corona the Lucario. It's nice to meet you."_ He greeted

 _"I know who you are Corona. I watched you and Jarod's journey."_ Stated Mew seeing the suspicion in Corona's eyes

 _"Really now? You must have really though Jarod in a good light then."_ Replied Corona while thinking, 'That only makes me more suspicious of him.'

 _"I still do."_ Stated Mew

 **Time skip: Mid-night**

We tune in as Corona is dragging Mew far enough away from Mike that he can yell without Mike hearing him.

 _"Wake up you shit."_ Commanded Corona as he kicked Mew's side

 _"Wha? Oh it's you Corona, What's up?"_ Asked Mew as he woke up

 _"You know what's up you little shit."_ Growled Corona as he glared at Mew _"You know too much. So you're going to tell me exactly who the fuck you are."_

 _"Can't we do this later? I need sleep you know."_ Asked Mew trying to change subjects

 _"No changing subjects!"_ Shouted Corona angrily _"Ok you little shit! Who the hell are you!"_

 _"You wouldn't want to know. It'd make you even angrier than you already are."_ Stated Mew sadly

 _"I don't give a single FUCK!"_ Growled Corona as he put an aura sphere into Mew's face

 _"Fine… My name is…Jarod."_ Answered Mew shocking Corona

 _"Jarod? Ok then. If you are actually Jarod then you should know what Trickster did on THAT day."_ Stated Corona not believing Mew

 _"He tied you, Snow and Guil to each other while tying my hands together with sticky tape, which didn't last long after I used my ki on it. I still remember what you shouted at Trickster 'TRICKSTER I SWEAR TO ARCEUS WHEN YOU COME DOWN HERE I WILL RIP OFF WHAT MAKES YOU HAVE THE MALE GENDER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR PRANKING ASS!' man that was hilarious."_ Laughed Mew who is know known to be Jarod. After wiping away an imaginary tear, he turned to face a shell shocked Corona.

 **Jarceus: That's the end for this chapter.**

 **G: You still call me G even though me true name was revealed last chapter, why?**

 **Jarceus: I'm just used to it after thirty-something chapters of a story I'm used to calling you 'G' Glare.**

 **Jarod: So I split my soul to help myself get out.**

 **Mike: It seems so.**

 **Jarceus: It came at a price for the you that was left in the tank.**

 **Jarod: *shivers* Ew, getting controlled by a monster who wants to kill everyone you love who was created by your own transformation doesn't feel good.**


	3. Filler

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Love the story and yes autocorrect is being annoying. I feel sorry for Jarod, I really do. Hope they can save the other part of Jarod and kick Glare's butt.**

 **Jarceus: I corrected some of it for you. And thank you for the support. I have to ask how you knew about that plot-line?**

 **Jarod: There are two me's. Do you honestly think that wouldn't spell out 'I split into two'?**

 **Jarceus: Who says that you didn't force your mind and mew powers out of your body?**

 **Jarod: Um…Nothing really.**

 **Jarceus: There ya go.**

 **Last Time**

 _"You know what's up you little shit." Growled Corona as he glared at Mew "You know too much. So you're going to tell me exactly who the fuck you are."_

 _"Can't we do this later? I need sleep you know." Asked Mew trying to change subjects_

 _"No changing subjects!" Shouted Corona angrily "Ok you little shit! Who the hell are you!"_

 _"You wouldn't want to know. It'd make you even angrier than you already are." Stated Mew sadly_

 _"I don't give a single FUCK!" Growled Corona as he put an aura sphere into Mew's face_

 _"Fine… My name is…Jarod." Answered Mew shocking Corona_

 _"Jarod? Ok then. If you are actually Jarod then you should know what Trickster did on THAT day." Stated Corona not believing Mew_

 _"He tied you, Snow and Guil to each other while tying my hands together with sticky tape, which didn't last long after I used my ki on it. I still remember what you shouted at Trickster 'TRICKSTER I SWEAR TO ARCEUS WHEN YOU COME DOWN HERE I WILL RIP OFF WHAT MAKES YOU HAVE THE MALE GENDER AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR PRANKING ASS!' man that was hilarious." Laughed Mew who is know known to be Jarod. After wiping away an imaginary tear, he turned to face a shell shocked Corona._

 **Now**

 _"Jarod how? Why? Where?"_ Asked Corona grasping at straws

 _"I was kidnapped by the Night Fang and put into a base under Saffron City. Which by the way you would have known if you found the secret message in my note and read my diary."_ Answered Jarod

 _"Wow…Why didn't we get that months earlier?"_ Asked Corona to himself

 _"Because I guess you guys were to caught up in grieving to notice."_ Answered Jarod before he was hugged by a Mew

 _"Its good to have you back son."_ Said the Mew as it hugged Jarod closer

 _"Dad." Whispered Jarod sadly_

 **Time Skip: Morning**

"Ahh." Yawned Mike loudly as he woke up

 _"Morning Mike."_ Greeted Jarod who was cooking something

"You can cook?" Asked Mike amused

 _"Just because I'm a pokemon doesn't mean I can't cook."_ Stated Jarod

"True. But I didn't think that a wild Mew could cook." Chuckled Mike

 _"He's been watching Jarod's journey so he must have learnt from watching."_ Guessed Corona

 _"That's right, I did learn to cook from watching."_ Answered Jarod 'Only I learnt from watching Aunty Jess.'

"Cool. So what are you making?" Asked Mike

 _"I'm making pancakes. It's the only breakfast I know how to make."_ Answered Jarod

 _"I'd believe that."_ Commented Corona

 _"What was that?"_ Asked Jarod in a creepy voice

 _"Nothing!"_ Shouted Corona quickly

"Hahaha." Laughed Mike at Corona's situation unaware of Mew's true identity

 **Time Skip: Twelve Minutes Later**

"So where to ne-" Started Mike before he was interrupted by a squadron of Night Fang grunts surrounding them

"You! Kid! Hand over that Mew and you'll live." Threatened a grunt as he pointed a gun at Mike

 _"Kaioken."_ Whispered Jarod as his fur turned red

'Kaioken? Why didn't he go super saiyan?' Thought Corona confused

"HA!" Screamed Mike as he went super saiyan 3 "You can try but Mew will stay with me." He stated in a slightly deeper voice

"Kid, We have two-hundred grunts surrounding you. All of them with toxins in hand to kill you if need be." Informed the grunt to our heroes

 _"Not for long."_ Growled Jarod as he disappeared as grunts kept on dropping left and right

"What the hell!" Shouted the grunt leader as his squadron was knocked out in a matter of seconds

"I'd say that Mew is against the thought of going with you." Stated Mike as he powered down

 _"You bet your ass I am."_ Agreed Jarod as he returned to normal, his fur returning to it's normal golden-yellow colour.

"Abra, teleport us away from these monsters!" Commanded the leader as he sent out an Abra and teleported all two-hundred and one Night Fangs to hell knows where

 _"That was interesting."_ Commented Corona as he leaned on a tree

"I know. And we haven't even made it to Pewter City yet." Chuckled Mike in agreement before Jarod fainted

 _"MEW!"_ Shouted Corona in concern for Jarod

"What happened to him?" Asked Mike worried

 _"It seems that his body is not used to the power of Kaioken."_ Analysed Corona as he scanned Jarod using aura

"So he only needs rest?" Asked Mike getting a nod from Corona "Thank Arceus." He sighed in relief not noticing the ghostly figure behind them

"I can only watch them while that…that…monster is in control." Grumbled the ghost unheard by all but one person

"It's ok Jarod. It'll get better. I swear on my title as guardian of this reality." Promised Jarceus to our ghostly friend

"It just infuriates me that I had to give up on controlling my body to split my soul and save myself." Muttered Jarod

"You'll be back in control before you know it." Stated Jarceus

 **Jarceus: And that is the end for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: So I gave the control of my body away so that I could split my soul?**

 **Jarceus: Yep. And now the insanity of the legendary super saiyan transformation is controlling your body.**

 **Jarod: Way to make me feel like shit.**

 **Mike: This story is supposed to be more about me so I guess it kinda fits.**

 **Jarod: No-one asked you right now Mike.**


	4. What just happened?

**Jarceus: Reviews!**

 **Firesage101: Omg mind blown. Love the story. Jarod is always getting in trouble isn't he?**

 **Jarod: It seems I always manage to pull the short stick on these things.**

 **Mike: You really do bro.**

 **Jarceus: Thanks for the support of the story.**

 **Last Time**

"Abra, teleport us away from these monsters!" Commanded the leader as he sent out an Abra and teleported all two-hundred and one Night Fangs to hell knows where

 _"That was interesting."_ Commented Corona as he leaned on a tree

"I know. And we haven't even made it to Pewter City yet." Chuckled Mike in agreement before Jarod fainted

 _"MEW!"_ Shouted Corona in concern for Jarod

"What happened to him?" Asked Mike worried

 _"It seems that his body is not used to the power of Kaioken."_ Analysed Corona as he scanned Jarod using aura

"So he only needs rest?" Asked Mike getting a nod from Corona "Thank Arceus." He sighed in relief not noticing the ghostly figure behind them

"I can only watch them while that…that…monster is in control." Grumbled the ghost unheard by all but one person

"It's ok Jarod. It'll get better. I swear on my title as guardian of this reality." Promised Jarceus to our ghostly friend

"It just infuriates me that I had to give up on controlling my body to split my soul and save myself." Muttered Jarod

"You'll be back in control before you know it." Stated Jarceus

 **Now**

 _"Stay back you bastards."_ Growled Jarod as he and Mike were surrounded by wild pokemon who had this weird purple mist coming off of them

"How did we get into this again?" Asked Mike as he clutched his right arm which was bleeding

 _"I don't know! We just left Corona to get some training in and now we're surrounded by shadow pokemon!"_ Shouted Jarod as he decided to try something

"Mew, if we get out of this please remind me not to go far from Corona." Pleaded Mike

 _"I might not."_ Answered Jarod

"Huh? Why?" Asked Mike getting a sad smile from Jarod

 _"Come on body don't fail me. I've gone past this level before."_ Muttered Jarod

 _"KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!"_ He shouted as his fur turned blood red

"Mew!" Shouted Mike in concern before he saw that Jarod's body was stable…too stable

 _"Hyper-space hole!"_ Shouted Jarod as he threw multiple rings at the shadow pokemon from nowhere _"Aura Storm!"_ He shouted again as he fired an aura storm into one ring which made the blast come out of all the other rings severely damaging three-fourths of the surrounding shadow army.

 _"Huh?"_ Asked a passing by white Ninetails as he saw this scene _"Oh crap! Those two are surrounded by shadow pokemon!"_ He shouted ready to jump in to help.

"That voice." Realised Mike as he heard Ninetails "SNOW!" He shouted in joy as he spotted the Ninetails

 _"Wait is that…MIKE!"_ Shouted Snow as he recognised Mike _"I'm coming buddy."_ He stated as he jumped next to Jarod

 _"It's good to have some help."_ Said Jarod tiredly _"I may have a lot of power but it takes a lot to connect one hyper-space hole ring to all the others."_

 _"I've got your back Mew."_ Stated Snow before all the other shadow pokemon were blasted away by a beam of aura

"Corona?" Asked Mike

 _"Yea, it's me Mike."_ Answered Corona as he landed in front of Snow. _"Hey Snow. I haven't seen you in a long time."_

 _"It's nice to see you again Corona. Now all we need is Guil and the original three are back together."_ Chuckled Snow before they were teleported to Saffron

"How did we get to Saffron?" Asked Mike confused

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Muttered Jarod before he dodged a blast from a red Charizard

"Guil! Stop this!" Shouted Mike as he recognised the Charizard

 _"Grr."_ Growled Guil as he shot a flamethrower at Mike

 _"Leave him alone!"_ Shouted Jarod as he kicked Guil's snout downwards

 _"Mew don't! Guil is stronger than you right now!"_ Shouted Snow

 _"I don't care! Mike's in danger and I won't stand by and watch it happen."_ Growled Jarod making Mike have a flashback

 **Flashback**

"Jarod please don't. If you fight you'll only get in trouble." Pleaded a five year old Mike

"And do what? Sit by and watch as these jerks bully you?" Asked a six year old Jarod growling "And the teachers getting me in trouble? I don't care! You're in danger so I can't afford to just sit by and watch if I can change it!" He continued before he punched a young Gary in the face "And don't mess with Mike!" He shouted at Gary as he ran away

 **Flashback End**

"Mew…why?" Asked Mike to himself as Jarod was blasted by a high power flamethrower

 _"Be…cause…I…care."_ Answered Jarod as he flung himself at Guil while the others watched helpless

 _"Grr."_ Growled Guil as he slammed Jarod into the ground by the neck

'I can't get out of this hold.' Thought Jarod as his vision started blurring 'I-i-i-I have to do it.' He thought before using his final breath _"TRICKSTER!"_ He shouted at the top of his lungs before he ran out of air

"HA!" Shouted Corona as he kicked Guil off of Jarod finally getting the courage to do so 'Jarod…I'm sorry I was such a coward.' Thought Corona sadly

 _"I-i-it's ok Corona."_ Muttered Jarod before he fell into unconsciousness

"Heh. I'd say my new pet is doing a good job of detaining that annoying Mew." Laughed a voice as G walked out of a building

"G!" Shouted Mike in anger as he stared at Jarod's body "What do you want?" He growled out his voice full of venom

"I want that Mew. I don't know what it did but it somehow split Jarod's soul. Now it's time I kill it." Informed G as he walked up to kill Jarod before he was knocked away by Corona

 _"Over my dead ass body you piece of shit."_ Growled Corona as his body was covered in a rainbow aura

 **Jarod: What the hell is going on in this chapter?!**

 **Jarceus: Honestly I don't know.**

 **Mike: I thought you created this story-line!**

 **Jarceus: I do it's just so many random events just happened without explanation that I lost track.**

 **Corona: Let's just end the chapter now.**

 **Snow: Yea, let's do that.**


	5. A Legend Returns

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: WHATTTTTT? Hated can't get a break neither can Mike. Hope that everything turns out ok. I also hope that G gets his butt kicked to next century.**

 **Jarod: I'm going to guess you miss-spelt my name and then auto-correct came in. But we plan to kick G's ass all the way to Arceus's birth and back!**

 **Mike: That we do.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Grr." Growled Guil as he slammed Jarod into the ground by the neck_

 _'I can't get out of this hold.' Thought Jarod as his vision started blurring 'I-i-i-I have to do it.' He thought before using his final breath "TRICKSTER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before he ran out of air_

 _"HA!" Shouted Corona as he kicked Guil off of Jarod finally getting the courage to do so 'Jarod…I'm sorry I was such a coward.' Thought Corona sadly_

 _"I-i-it's ok Corona." Muttered Jarod before he fell into unconsciousness_

 _"Heh. I'd say my new pet is doing a good job of detaining that annoying Mew." Laughed a voice as G walked out of a building_

 _"G!" Shouted Mike in anger as he stared at Jarod's body "What do you want?" He growled out his voice full of venom_

 _"I want that Mew. I don't know what it did but it somehow split Jarod's soul. Now it's time I kill it." Informed G as he walked up to kill Jarod before he was knocked away by Corona_

 _"Over my dead ass body you piece of shit." Growled Corona as his body was covered in a rainbow aura_

 **Now**

"Corona?" Asked Mike amazed as Corona mega-evolved

 _"Take Mew and get the hell out of here."_ Commanded Corona growling

"But what about you and snow?" Asked Mike worried

 _"I think me and Snowagu-I mean Snow can handle this."_ Reassured Corona slipping up in his words

 _"Yea, me and Corona have got this."_ Agreed Snow

"Snow the proper grammar is Corona and I." Corrected Mike

 _"Do you honestly care about that right now?"_ Asked Snow annoyed before a green light appeared in the centre of Saffron _"And what is that?"_

"No!" Shouted G as he noticed the light "Which one of those idiots let him out!" He shouted enraged as the light got brighter

"Who let who out?" Asked Mike confused as an earthquake started

"Jarod." Answered G scared "Ever since that Mew took half of his soul Jarod's been insane. He's lost himself to the legendary super saiyan." He explained as Jarod broke out of the ground holding a heavily wounded Mito by the face

"Hello maggots." Greeted Jarod with an insane smile as he threw Mito to Mike

"Mito!" Screamed Mike in worry as he caught his friend

"M-Mike? A-A-Are y-you o-ok?" Asked Mito struggling to talk

"I think so." Groaned Mike as he tried to get up only to fall down again "Nope. I think I hurt my leg."

 _"Jarod? How?"_ Asked Corona confused as he looked between the saiyan Jarod and the Mew Jarod

 _"Why are you doing this Jarod!"_ Demanded Snow as he ran up to Jarod only to be slapped away

"Pathetic maggots." Mumbled Jarod as he neared his other self "Now its time to end that little hope you two have." He continued as his hand glowed green

 _"NO!"_ Shouted Corona as he blocked the glowing fist before it hit his pokemon trainer

"Hm? It seems that a maggot is trying to stop me." Observed Jarod as he kicked Corona away

"Charizard use flamethrower." Commanded G to Guil making him fire a massive blast of fire at Jarod

"Pathetic." Commented Jarod as he ate the fire (This is a dragon ball reference. A cookie to anyone who figures out what it is.) "That was spicy. Have anymore?" He asked tauntingly as he walked closer

 _"Hyper-space hole!"_ Shouted a voice as a ring appeared in front of Jarod stopping him

"Hm?" Asked Jarod simply as he looked into the sky to see Trickster

 _"You won't hurt anyone anymore."_ Said Trickster as he surrounded Jarod with his rings

"You know, you'd be right on this if it wasn't for this." Commented Jarod as he put two fingers to his head.

 _"For what?"_ Asked Trickster stupidly as Jarod disappeared _"WHAT?!"_ He shrieked before Jarod appeared in front of him and slammed him into the earth below

"Instant transmission!" Shouted Mike in shock from his seat under Mito

 _"AURA CANNON!"_ Called out Corona as he blasted Jarod with a massive blast of aura

"Ah. Isn't that cute?" Taunted Jarod before the attack was close "OH SHIT!" He shouted as he was blown up

 _"How was that?"_ Asked Corona as he fell to one knee put of exhaustion

"HOW DARE YOU!" Screamed Jarod as he grabbed Corona by the face "For that you maggot I'll kill you slowly." He growled as he slammed Corona into the ground

"Coronamon!" Shouted Mike before he realised what he said. 'Di-Did I just say Coronamon? What even is a Coronamon?' He asked himself

 _"Y-you remember!"_ Shouted Corona from his hole in shock

"Hm? It seems that my dear little brother is remembering that pathetic timeline." Commented Jarod pissing off one person and a pokemon

 _"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Shouted a voice as a Mew punched Jarod in the face causing him to go flying.

"Charizard use fire blast!" Commanded G pissed making Guil fire a massive blast of fire shaped like a star right into the flying Jarod's body

"G-G?" Asked Mike in shock

"I won't let anyone make fun of the piece of the last world." Growled G

 **G: I get a redeeming factor!**

 **Jarceus: Yes you do. I mean you would have to since you were a good guy in the first story.**

 **Jarod: That is very true. Now that I think about it you are a good guy only doing bad things to get to your good goal.**

 **G: When you phrase it like that it makes me look better.**

 **JarodS: Don't get ahead of yourself maggot. I'm still a threat.**

 **Jarod: Fuck me in the ass.**

 **JarodS: If you want me to.**

 **Jarod: NOPE! It's only a phrase!**

 **JarodS: I know. I was joking. I might be evil and a tad dumb but I'm not that idiotic.**

 **Jarceus: Kakarot**

 **JarodS: KAKAROT!**


	6. Back in Control

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Dang realy angry Jarod coming at them is bad. I realy hate autocorrect kakarot?**

 **Jarod: I'm going to kill that other me. But just so you know in this reality all legendary super saiyans have the same trigger as the original one.**

 **Mike: And since the original legendary super saiyan is Broly…The trigger to all legendary super saiyans in our reality become enraged when you say Kakarot.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Coronamon!" Shouted Mike before he realised what he said. 'Di-Did I just say Coronamon? What even is a Coronamon?' He asked himself_

 _"Y-you remember!" Shouted Corona from his hole in shock_

 _"Hm? It seems that my dear little brother is remembering that pathetic timeline." Commented Jarod pissing off one person and a pokemon_

 _"HOW DARE YOU!" Shouted a voice as a Mew punched Jarod in the face causing him to go flying._

 _"Charizard use fire blast!" Commanded G pissed making Guil fire a massive blast of fire shaped like a star right into the flying Jarod's body_

 _"G-G?" Asked Mike in shock_

 _"I won't let anyone make fun of the piece of the last world." Growled G_

 **Now**

 _"I don't care about hiding who I am from Mike now."_ Stated Mew Jarod as he went super saiyan

'A mew that can go super saiyan? Where have I seen that before?' Thought Mike to himself

"Grr. You maggots actually hurt me there. But I'm not about to be beaten by a bunch of maggots and part of me!" Shouted JarodS in anger as he rushed towards JarodM

 _"You did this to yourself."_ Commented JarodM as he surrounded himself in a snow white aura _"I think I've been gone long enough."_ He stated as he charged at JarodS going right through him

"What was that supposed to do? Tickle me?" Taunted JarodS before he fell to one knee "No. It was to get my soul back in." He told himself as he seemed to be fighting himself

"Jarod! Don't give up! I know that you can beat that legendary super saiyan." Cheered Mike "Because I believe in you…Mew." He continued smirking

"It took you long enough to figure it out." Said Jarod chuckling as he gained control

"Yea, I mean it was kinda obvious." Agreed Mike before Jarod lost control

"HAHAHA! That pathetic maggot doesn't have the right amount of soul to control this body!" Laughed Jarod

"Oh really now?" Asked a voice amused as a ghostly looking Jarod appeared before Jarod "I guess I have to join in then." He continued as he threw himself into Jarod

"Now's my chance." Mouthed G as a black collar flew out from nowhere and wrapped itself around Jarod's neck

"What is that black collar?" Asked Mike confused as he noticed one on Guil

"These are my control collars. They allow me to control anything." Explained G "Now Jarod kill Mike."

"Grr" Growled Jarod as his hand was covered in a rainbow aura

"J-Jarod cut this out." Stuttered Mike as he backed up "T-This isn't f-funny."

"You have our ki." Said two voices as two saiyans appeared out of nowhere giving Jarod their ki

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT!" Screamed Mike

"Think! What happens if five good hearted saiyans give their ki to another?" Asked one of the two saiyans

"They turn into a super saiyan…god." Answered Mike as realisation dawned on him

"He's got my ki for it." Stated Mito as he gave his ki to Jarod "I may not be a half or full saiyan but saiyan DNA is a part of me."

"He also has my ki." Agreed Mike as he gave his ki to Jarod

"You also have my ki." Stated a female voice as Sayo gave her ki to Jarod

"Grr." Growled Jarod as the foreign ki entered his body forcing the super saiyan god transformation

"Ha! That will only strengthen my new pet!" Shouted G amused at the 'saiyan's' foolishness

"You wanna call me a pet again?" Asked Jarod angered

"H-How?" Asked G in shock

"A super saiyan god or a saiyan who has become one is immune to mind control." Explained Mito

"I admit that before to reach super saiyan blue I was tapping into Jarceus' power. But now I have god ki of my own flowing through my veins." Explained Jarod his red hair moving with the slight wind "And because of that I'm immune to your collar." He continued and as if making a point he ripped the collar right off.

"Charizard! Blast him with everything you have on that so called god!" Commanded G

"Guil, use flamethrower on G." Commanded Jarod making Guil confused on who to shoot, his mind and collar fighting for control

"I command you to use flamethrower." Growled G

"Guil listen to my voice." Commanded Jarod kindly "I know you can defeat that collar's control. You just have to take that massive voice in your head that's saying follow G's orders…and shoot it. Shoot it in the goddamned face." He explained making Guil smirk

 _"Thank you Jarod."_ Thanked Guil as he turned to G and flamethrower-ed him.

"AHH!" Screamed G in pain as he ran all the way to Cerulean City just to jump into the water

"Hahaha." Laughed Jarod and Mike at G's expense

"That was nice." Commented one of the random saiyans as he turned into a Mew

"That it was hope." Agreed the other 'saiyan' as he turned into an Arceus

"How the hell?" Asked Mito in shock

 **Jarceus: That's this chapter.**

 **Jarod: This is just a random story without a plot line isn't it?**

 **Jarceus: No. But I might be tired while writing these chapters.**

 **Mike: You're always tired Jarceus.**

 **Jarceus: Touché**

 **Jarod: Autistic authors suck at times.**

 **Jarceus: You care to repeat that statement? *Has a giant sword***

 **Jarod: NOPE! I love having you as my author you're the best and most absolutely terrifying!**


	7. Wake up! Also a Night Surprise

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Ah ok thanks for explaining that I am going to have to rewatch dragonball. Keepbit up. I found it funny that U had to go Cerulean city to put the fire out.**

 **Jarod: Was it the Mr Popo reference or the super saiyan god thing? Also G had to put out the fire…Wait did auto correct come back again?**

 **Jarceus: I pulled the whole super saiyan gods can't be controlled from Xenoverse.**

 **Mike: Why did you rush to this point in the story?**

 **Jarceus: *Gives Mike part of the script***

 **Mike: Oh.**

 **Last Time**

 _"Charizard! Blast him with everything you have on that so called god!" Commanded G_

 _"Guil, use flamethrower on G." Commanded Jarod making Guil confused on who to shoot, his mind and collar fighting for control_

 _"I command you to use flamethrower." Growled G_

 _"Guil listen to my voice." Commanded Jarod kindly "I know you can defeat that collar's control. You just have to take that massive voice in your head that's saying follow G's orders…and shoot it. Shoot it in the goddamned face." He explained making Guil smirk_

 _"Thank you Jarod." Thanked Guil as he turned to G and flamethrower-ed him._

 _"AHH!" Screamed G in pain as he ran all the way to Cerulean City just to jump into the water_

 _"Hahaha." Laughed Jarod and Mike at G's expense_

 _"That was nice." Commented one of the random saiyans as he turned into a Mew_

 _"That it was hope." Agreed the other 'saiyan' as he turned into an Arceus_

 _"How the hell?" Asked Mito in shock_

 **Now**

"Hey this is _you_ dream Mike." Pointed out Jarod

"Wait WHAT!" Screamed Mike in shock

 _"Well, to make it more accurate it's a vision turned dream. Sure I may not actually be a figment of Mike's imagination but I still got here."_ Explained Arceus

"Ok,ok let me get this straight. I'm in a dream right now." Said Mike getting nods "And everything that just happened will most likely happen in the future?"

 _"More or less."_ Answered Arceus _"DAMN IT SHADE!"_ He suddenly shouted

"What's **wrong Jarceus?"** Asked Jarod halfway through his sentence morphing into a horrible monster

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Shouted Mike in fright as everyone besides Jarceus and Mew (Who when Mike thought about it, is probably Hope) turned into horrifying beasts

 **"DoN't YoU ReCoNgIsE Me BrOtHeR?"** Asked Jarod in a horrifying voice before he was blasted back by an aura sphere

 _"Not today you bloody nightmare bastard."_ Growled a golden Mew as he entered the dream _"But seriously Mike. What the hell type of nightmare is this!"_ He asked as he pointed to the beasts

"Mew now is NOT the time for this!" Shouted Mike "Can you wake me up?" Asked Mike

 _"I can but it will hurt you both physically and emotionally."_ Stated Mew

"I don't care! Just do it!" Shouted Mike

 _"Fine."_ Stated Mew before he turned into Jarod's legendary super saiyan form and blasted Mike in the stomach

 **Real World**

"Ahh!" Screamed Mike as he woke up clutching his stomach "Oh dear god. It was only a dream…no a nightmare." Murmured Mike to himself

 _"Your awake, good."_ Stated Mew(Jarod) as he breathed a sigh of relief

"Yea, I'm awake now." Reassured Mike "But Mew d-did you enter my nightmare?" He asked

 _"I did. I also know why it turned around so badly."_ Answered Jarod

"Why?" Asked Mike curious

 _"That would be me."_ Answered a voice as a shape rose out from the shadows next to Jarod

"A Darkrai? Out here in Kanto?" Asked Mike confused

 _"My name is Night. Night the Darkrai. I was sent by someone I call father to help you. But it seems I've already turned out to be more of a pain than a help."_ Explained Shade

"So you were sent by Jarceus?" Asked Mike

 _"How do you know about father?"_ Asked Shade confused

"Trickster journeyed with my brother Jarod all around Kanto." Explained Mike simply

 _"And I watched from afar. Your brother really did love to talk about many things with Jarod and Sayo."_ Chuckled Jarod

'After that vision I can see more things about you Mew. You do act like Jarod quite the amount.' Analysed Mike as he watched Jarod talk with Night

 _"I also have a clue as to where Jarod could be."_ Said Night suddenly

"Where!" Shouted Mike to keep face 'I have to make them think it was a normal dream. I don't want to mess with fate that much.'

 _"The only thing I know is that he's being tested on in a Night Fang base."_ Explained Shade

 _"That's a start at least."_ Commented Jarod 'Mike I read your thoughts. What vision did you have this time?'

 _"I think we should get going."_ Stated Corona who has been suspiciously quiet

 _"Where have you been?"_ Asked Jarod

 _"Well…Mew I was saying goodbye to the pack of Riolu I've been living with for the last two months."_ Explained Corona pausing as he almost said 'Jarod' in front of Mike.

"There's a pack of Riolu's in Kanto?" Asked Mike surprised and curious

 _"They were shipped here from Sinnoh's breeding centre. Something about someone breeding for perfect ivs or something like that."_ Explained Corona

"Wow, I heard that people who breed for perfect ivs release a lot of pokemon doing it but THAT many is insane!" Replied Mike in shock

 _"And this is why I dislike humans."_ Growled Night _"Many if not most of them are greedy and wouldn't hesitate to release a pokemon they deem 'weak and 'unfit' for battle."_ He continued on his rant for two hours before he stopped and noticed he was left behind as the others went to Pewter City _"Was I that boring?"_ He asked himself as he blended into the shadows to catch up

 **Jarceus: That's that.**

 **Mike: Are you seriously going to tell me the last two chapters were a dream?**

 **Jarceus: Not a dream. A vision of two future events. The one with Snow has already happened now as Night ranted to himself for two hours.**

 **Night: I don't like that I did that.**

 **Jarceus: You dislike many things. Humans just seem to make you the most pissed.**

 **Night: FOR A VERY GOOD REASON! THEY SEPARATE THE PARENTS AND CHILDREN OF POKEMON! AND THEN THEY BREED THEM AND THROW AWAY THE OFFSPRING THEY DEEM UNFIT FOT THEM!**

 **Jarceus: Not all humans are like that.**

 **Night: Give me one example of this and then I will believe you.**

 **Jarceus: There's the Jarod of the real world ,Jarod,Mike,Sayo,Ash,Misty,Iris,Cilan,Dawn,May,Max and Serena just to name a few.**

 **Night: Most of those were Ash's travel partners.**

 **Jarceus: I know.**


	8. Filler Returns

**Jarceus: Review Time.**

 **Firesage101: Man I feel sorry for Mike. Yes autocorrect struck again. Mike realy can be a bit slow on the uptake about Mew being Jarod, because of his vision/dream. Love the story and can't wait for more.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for the support.**

 **Last Time**

 _"There's a pack of Riolu's in Kanto?" Asked Mike surprised and curious_

 _"They were shipped here from Sinnoh's breeding centre. Something about someone breeding for perfect ivs or something like that." Explained Corona_

 _"Wow, I heard that people who breed for perfect ivs release a lot of pokemon doing it but THAT many is insane!" Replied Mike in shock_

 _"And this is why I dislike humans." Growled Night "Many if not most of them are greedy and wouldn't hesitate to release a pokemon they deem 'weak and 'unfit' for battle." He continued on his rant for two hours before he stopped and noticed he was left behind as the others went to Pewter City "Was I that boring?" He asked himself as he blended into the shadows to catch up_

 **Now**

"Mew. I have to ask you. Why exactly did you decide to come with me?" Asked Mike suddenly

'CRAP! I wasn't thinking on this!' _"I guess I just wanted to."_ Answered Jarod sweating

"But why though?" Enforced Mike

 _"I just wanted to. I don't go asking why you want to search for Jarod."_ Answered Jarod turning away for effect

"True." Agreed Mike "Sorry. It's just that after my vi-dream I've noticed you act a lot like my brother." Answered Mike almost slipping up

 _"Maybe that's why I took a liking to Jarod. Maybe I took a liking to him because we were so similar."_ Analysed Jarod trying to throw Mike off

"That is also a true point." Agreed Mike again

 _"Of course it is."_ Said Jarod in false arrogance

"Careful, we don't want you flying off now do we?" Warned Mike amused

 _"Oh no!"_ Cried Jarod in fake fright as he floated higher _"I'm flying off from my out hot air."_ He cried out as he floated back down

"Hahaha!" Laughed Mike holding his sides

 _"Haha."_ Laughed Jarod alongside his brother while Corona and Snow were watching from afar

 _"Can you believe those two?"_ Asked Corona amused

 _"I can't."_ Answered Snow _"But Mike did bring up a good point about how Mew acts. Obviously you've seen his aura and know who he is."_ He analysed

 _"I do know who he is. But it's not my place to tell."_ Answered Corona seriously

 _"I'm guessing you won't give me any clues?"_ Guessed Snow getting a nod from the yellow Lucario

 **Later**

 _"This is Pewter City! We finally made it!"_ Screamed Jarod excited as he sped off

"Mew don't go rushing off." Warned Mike as he chased after Jarod

 _"They act like children don't they?"_ Asked Snow tired

 _"They are still children Snow."_ Answered Corona _"So of course they'll act their age. I mean Mew's only eleven."_

"You two coming?" Asked Mike to the two from the bottom of the path

 _"COMING!"_ Shouted Corona to Mike

 _"Did you forget about me?"_ Asked Night as he appeared next to the two

 _"Nope. We knew that you would follow us. After all you wouldn't want to go against Jarceus' orders."_ Answered Corona

 _"You remember don't you?"_ Asked Night suspicious

 _"Remember what? The previous timeline? I can remember it alright. And BOY am I 'CoronaMON' pissed about it."_ Answered Corona while his left eye twitched

 _"You remember the last timeline Corona?!"_ Asked Snow in shock

 _"Yes, 'SnowAGUMON' I can in fact remember the previous timeline."_ Answered Corona not in the mood for this

 **Meanwhile with Jarod**

'Pewter City sure hasn't changed in the last few months.' Thought Jarod to himself as he walked around transformed into a trainer he made up. He currently had short, shaggy black hair and night black eyes. He wore a long sleeved gold shirt with the words 'Bad Man' written on the back in red, grey jeans and red shoes.

"Hey have you seen a Mew around here?" Asked Mike as he ran up to Jarod

"Arceus Mike! You need to keep that on a low profile!" Almost screamed Jarod as he pulled Mike away from the locals

"Do I know you?" Asked Mike confused

"It's me Mew." Answered Jarod simply

"ME-" Shouted Mike before Jarod covered his mouth

"What did I just say?" Growled Jarod

"Mph! Hm!" Shouted Mike as he tried to remove Jarod's hand

"I told you to keep the fact I'm with you on a low pro-FILE!" Started Jarod shouting at the end as Mike licked his hand

"Never cover my mouth." Warned Mike "I will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to make you uncover my mouth."

"I understood that the second you licked my hard." Acknowledged Jarod glaring at Mike a little

 _"Are you two done?"_ Asked a voice as Night appeared besides Jarod

"One last thing." Stated Jarod before he punched Mike in the face "That was for licking my hand."

"Lesson learnt. Never lick Mew's hand." Whispered Mike to himself as he rubbed his cheek

"Also when I'm in this form please call me…J." Requested Jarod

"Ok, I think that I can do that M-I mean J." Answered Mike slipping up on his names

 _"Great now I have to journey with a pokemon,saiyan half-breed and a Mew pretending to be a human."_ Complained Night

"Do you have a problem with that son?" Asked a voice in Night's head

'Now of course not father!' Thought Night in fright

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter.**


	9. Abra Returns

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Whoot Night gets startled hope he isn't in trouble. :) How much trouble is Jarod and Mike going to be in soon?**

 **Jarceus: I'm going to be honest here. At first when I read this I thought you said that Night startled Hope. But no he isn't in trouble nor will be Jarod for a few chapters.**

 **Mike: You didn't say anything about me.**

 **Jarceus: I'll only say…giant monkeys.**

 **Mike: No. You wouldn't.**

 **Jarod: He would Mike.**

 **Last Time**

 _"I told you to keep the fact I'm with you on a low pro-FILE!" Started Jarod shouting at the end as Mike licked his hand_

 _"Never cover my mouth." Warned Mike "I will do anything and I mean ANYTHING to make you uncover my mouth."_

 _"I understood that the second you licked my hard." Acknowledged Jarod glaring at Mike a little_

 _"Are you two done?" Asked a voice as Night appeared besides Jarod_

 _"One last thing." Stated Jarod before he punched Mike in the face "That was for licking my hand."_

 _"Lesson learnt. Never lick Mew's hand." Whispered Mike to himself as he rubbed his cheek_

 _"Also when I'm in this form please call me…J." Requested Jarod_

 _"Ok, I think that I can do that M-I mean J." Answered Mike slipping up on his names_

 _"Great now I have to journey with a pokemon,saiyan half-breed and a Mew pretending to be a human." Complained Night_

 _"Do you have a problem with that son?" Asked a voice in Night's head_

 _'Now of course not father!' Thought Night in fright_

 **Now**

"So J? What now?" Asked Mike

"Well, you could try to get the gym badges to get to Lance." Suggested Jarod

"Why would I want to do that?" Asked Mike amused

"He was one of the last people to see Jarod." Reasoned Jarod making Mike's jaw drop

"Y-you're right." Agreed Mike in shock "Why did we never ask Lance?" He questioned himself out loud

"Are you two looking for Jarod?" Asked a cloaked figure from behind the two

"Yea, Who are you?" Responded Jarod

"My name is Abra. May I know your names?" Answered the cloaked figure

"Abra! It's me! Mike!" Shouted Mike amazed

"Mike? What are you doing here you little saiyan?" Asked Abra amused as he gave Mike a nuggy

"I finally got my first official pokemon." Answered Mike excited "I chose a Bulbasaur since Jarod had a Charmander while you had a Squirtle."

"Cool. Now who is this fellow right here?" Asked Abra to Mike

"I'm right here you know." Interrupted Jarod "I'm J. J the Mew." He introduced himself

"You're a Mew? Wow. Mike you really lucked out there bud. I can't tell you how many times I had to rely on Jarod and Sayo's Mew powers to get out of tough situations." Informed Abra reminiscing on old times

"No joking." Chuckled Jarod silently to himself as he remembered how he had to teleport Abra out of a pit one time

"I still swear that Team Rocket set up those traps I fell into." Grumbled Abra

"Jessie and James?" Asked Mike

"Jessie and James." Answered Abra "I swear that those two only aim to take Ash's Pikachu and nothing more or less."

"I agree on that one. Isn't Ash in the Orange Islands now?" Asked Mike

"I think so. Either that or Johto. I think he's in the Orange Islands though." Answered Abra

"Warning everyone! A giant Mankey has been spotted in Viridian Forest. I repeat do not enter Viridian Forest as there is a giant Mankey attacking it." Warned a police officer

"A giant Mankey? I'm going to catch it!" Exclaimed a random trainer as he ran off foolishly

"So who's going to be the hero?" Asked Jarod as he drank some apple juice

"I'll go." Answered Mike as he flew off

 _"You know more than you let on don't you?"_ Asked Night from the shadows under a nearby table

"Yea. You do seem to know more." Agreed Abra making Jarod spit out his drink

"YOU CAN UNDERSTAND POKEMON!" He shouted in surprise

"I can. Sayo worked day and night for two months with Professor Oak to make a poke-translator." Answered Abra as Jarod wiped the juice from his mouth

"Ok. I'll just say. What time is it?" Asked Jarod

"Well, if you must ask I'd say that it's currently Twelve-Fifty from the placement of that nice full moon." Answered Abra

"Sayo has her tail. And saiyans with a tail who look at the moon turn into great apes." Explained Jarod

"And she told me she was going to a vantage point in Viridian forest to look at the full moon!" Shouted Abra in realisation "That giant 'Mankey' isn't a Mankey at all! It's a great ape!" He shouted in shock

 **Meanwhile with Mike**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Screamed Mike to a petrified trainer

"I-i t-thought I-i could g-get a c-cool p-p-pokemon to s-show off to my friends to." Answered the trainer in fright as a purple great ape raged around destroying trees

"Do you honestly think that that could EVER be a Mankey?" Asked Mike angry

"W-when I-i first saw it I realised it wasn't a Mankey." Answered the trainer just before the great ape turned to them

"ROAR!" Roared the ape as it shot a laser at the two

"MOVE!" Shouted Mike as he tackled the trainer out of the way just in time

"How do we stop this thing?" Asked the trainer scared shitless

"I don't know. I can tell this thing is a great ape. I only know one way of defeating them." Answered Mike

"W-what is it?" Asked the trainer almost afraid to ask

"Destroying the moon." Answered Mike grimly

 **Jarceus: That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Sayo: So I turned into a great ape.**

 **Jarceus: I'm not even going to lie here. Yes, yes you did. I did literally tell it to everyone.**

 **Mike: What's with all the reunions?**

 **Jarceus: Meh. I honestly don't know myself.**

 **Jarod: See you all on the next chapter of Mike's Journey.**


	10. Um I Didn't Do Anything

**Jarceus: Review time. Oh and for this chapter I'm using a new method for making it.**

 **Firesage101: Sweet are you going to cut the rail off of Sayo? That way you don't have to destroy the moon?**

 **Jarceus: Yes someone will cut that tail.**

 **Jarod: Who? Will it be me?**

 **Jarceus: No. It's someone you know though.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Screamed Mike to a petrified trainer_

 _"I-i t-thought I-i could g-get a c-cool p-p-pokemon to s-show off to my friends to." Answered the trainer in fright as a purple great ape raged around destroying trees_

 _"Do you honestly think that that could EVER be a Mankey?" Asked Mike angry_

 _"W-when I-i first saw it I realised it wasn't a Mankey." Answered the trainer just before the great ape turned to them_

 _"ROAR!" Roared the ape as it shot a laser at the two_

 _"MOVE!" Shouted Mike as he tackled the trainer out of the way just in time_

 _"How do we stop this thing?" Asked the trainer scared shitless_

 _"I don't know. I can tell this thing is a great ape. I only know one way of defeating them." Answered Mike_

 _"W-what is it?" Asked the trainer almost afraid to ask_

 _"Destroying the moon." Answered Mike grimly_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"DESTROYING THE MOON!" Screamed the trainer in shock

"Yes, Jarod didn't really teach me on how to defeat great apes. He only told me that saiyans with tails who look at the moon when its full turn into great apes." Explained Mike

"But can't we just cut off the tail?" Asked the trainer making Mike pause

"I…honestly never thought of that." Answered Mike shocked

 _"PSYCO CUT!"_ Shouted a voice as something cut off the great ape's tail

"W-what just happened?" Asked the trainer as he watched the great ape shrink

"Something just came in and cut off the great ape's tail." Guessed Mike as the great ape stopped shrinking as Sayo laid face down naked in the dirt

"W-why is she naked!" Screamed the trainer as he turned away

"When she turned into a great ape she must have destroyed her clothes. Which mean she wasn't wearing the clothes we made for her incase this happened." Growled Mike

"You guys made her cloths? And why would they have lasted?" Asked the trainer

"Yes, we did make her cloths. The clothes are made out of the same material as the old saiyan armour. Meaning its durable and can stretch to any size." Explained Mike

"Wait a second, ANY size?" Asked the trainer

"Yep. It's an amazing material. To be honest Jarod found a way to make the material more cloth like without sacrificing the elasticity of the cloth." Answered Mike before he turned around to notice Sayo was gone

"Um…Does she normally disappear like that?" Asked the trainer creeped out

"No, she doesn't." Answered Mike also creeped out

* * *

 **Six hours later: Viridian Forest**

* * *

"I swear Sayo, you become more of a trouble every time I leave." Sighed Jarod as he waited for Sayo to wake up.

"Ahh." Yawned Sayo as she woke up. Turning around she noticed Jarod resting against a wall "AHH!" She screamed in fright

"Wow, wow calm down Sayo." Shushed Jarod

"Who are you and how do you know my name." Demanded Sayo

"My name is J and I'm currently journeying with Mike." Explained Jarod "I'm also a Mew who has been watching you, Abra and Jarod's journey through Kanto."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here." Said Sayo

"That's because you foolishly looked at a god damned full moon you idiot." Growled Jarod harshly

"I don't have my tail." Countered Sayo

"I know I cut it off myself!" Replied Jarod

"I didn't have a tail at all today." Growled Sayo

"That's because it's early in the morning." Countered Jarod "Also tails grow back if you hadn't noticed from last night." He continued

"Wait." Stated Sayo as she looked down "If I was a great ape then why do I have clothes on?" She asked confused

"I used psychic on you to make you dress yourself while I turned away." Answered Jarod

"Just so I understand you didn't look at ANY point as that happened?" Asked Sayo

"That is correct. I looked away through the whole thing. I also went through your mind to see where you kept the clothes that Jarod made you." Answered Jarod

"Fine." Said Sayo "I'll believe you since I can tell you are actually a pokemon."

"Wait how can you do that?" Asked Jarod surprised

"Living with Mike allowed my to hear a special difference between human speech and pokemon talking human speech. The main difference is that a pokemon who is talking the human language has a slight poke-speech tone underneath the words." Explained Sayo making Jarod gape

"I-i never noticed that before." Commented Jarod in shock

"Of course. Wait a second what do you mean by that?" Asked Sayo catching on to something

"Um…Well…I'd love to chat but Mike is most likely waiting for me soo…Bye." Said Jarod as he teleported away

"Wait it's Six in the morning Mike wouldn't be up by no-oh that was a lie to get away." Said Sayo as she realised what Jarod did

* * *

 **Jarod: So we're leaving it on that?**

 **Jarceus: Yep.**

 **Sayo: At least I got some time in the story.**

 **Guil: The only time I got in I was mostly controlled so you have no reason to whine.**

 **Sayo: True. But most of the time I was a naked monkey.**

 **Jarod: Sayo. I'm a naked cat most of the time and I have a hell of a lot more screen time then you.**

 **Jarceus: Tell me what way you prefer. This new style or the old one.**


	11. This Got Awkward Fast

**Jarceus: Review Time.**

 **Firesage101: I think the new style is awesome. Sayo must be mad because she cannot seem to stay safe. Love the story keep it up.**

 **Sayo: I'm not mad.**

 **Jarod: Really?**

 **Sayo: I'M PISSED!**

 **Jarod: There we go.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Living with Mike allowed my to hear a special difference between human speech and pokemon talking human speech. The main difference is that a pokemon who is talking the human language has a slight poke-speech tone underneath the words." Explained Sayo making Jarod gape_

 _"I-i never noticed that before." Commented Jarod in shock_

 _"Of course. Wait a second what do you mean by that?" Asked Sayo catching on to something_

 _"Um…Well…I'd love to chat but Mike is most likely waiting for me soo…Bye." Said Jarod as he teleported away_

 _"Wait it's Six in the morning Mike wouldn't be up by no-oh that was a lie to get away." Said Sayo as she realised what Jarod did_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"J? Where were you last night?" Asked Mike to Jarod

"I was out talking to someone I helped." Answered Jarod truthfully

"Was it Sayo?" Asked Mike as he ate an apple

"Why do you ask that?" Questioned Jarod

"Well, as far as I know you are the only psychic type who can use psycho cut and teleport." Reasoned Mike

"Yea. I did cut Sayo's tail." Answered Jarod as he ate an Oran berry in one bite

 _"So you gave your cover away to a lowly saiyan?"_ Asked Night rudely

"What was that about saiyans?" Asked Mike creepily

 _"Nothing. I didn't say anything."_ Answered Night kicking himself

"HAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod at Night's misery

 _"You find this funny?"_ Asked Night glaring at Jarod from the corner of his eye

"I do. You trash talk saiyans and you'll get a SUPER saiyan revenge." Joked Jarod making Night charge a dark void

 _"Don't make me use this on you."_ Warned Night angrily

"You know I'd just dodge you." Teased Jarod making Mike smirk

 _"It won't be that easy with infinite dark voids coming at you."_ Reasoned Night

"Protect." Chuckled Jarod knowing he won

 _"I'll get you next time J."_ Growled Night planning Jarod's demise

"You can try but I'll still win." Taunted Jarod as he poked his tongue out

"Ok you two its time to stop fighting." Reasoned Mike trying to separate the two

"Fine." Mumbled Jarod obviously content as he turned back into a Mew

"So where are you going now?" Asked Abra curious

"We're going to try to find some clues on where Jarod is." Answered Mike

"I've been searching the region for any signs of Jarod. What I found could give us some clue to where he is." Informed Abra

"What did you find?" Asked Mike giving Abra his full attention

"What I found was that Jarod's ki seems to be focused in one spot right now. And that one place seems to be Saffron City." Informed Abra "Honestly I don't know if Jarod is there or just using a solid double team to throw me off." He continued answering Mike's unasked question

 _"So you don't have a certain pinpoint on this Jarod person?"_ Asked Night suspicious

"That is correct Night. But I think that Mew might." Answered Abra

 _"W-w-what? W-why would I have that information?"_ Asked Jarod sweating

"Because you seem to have some sort of connection to Jarod." Reasoned Abra

 _"He's got you there J."_ Agreed Night

 _"I honestly have no clue on where Jarod exactly is."_ Answered Jarod truthfully?

"J…please tell me anything you know." Requested Mike "I just want to see my brother again."

 _"The only thing I know for certain is that he is with the Night Fang."_ Explained Jarod sadly

'I know that's a lie but…it still hurts to hear that.' Thought Mike to himself

"The Night Fang! They kidnapped Jarod most likely." Realised Abra

 _"That's correct. And you would have learnt that if you would of just READ HIS FUCKING DIARY!"_ Agreed Jarod shouting in anger at the end

"Ok, ok! I know we should have been smarter that what we were but…" Started Mike before Night interrupted him

 _"No. You don't get to give a reason for your ignorance. Your brother gave you the code to his PERSONAL diary and you didn't read it. And J is telling me that he even told you to read the diary and yet you still haven't."_ Stated Night annoyed at Mike,Abra,Sayo and everyone else's ignorance to this subject

"I-i-i…" Stuttered Mike as he looked away "Your right. If I wasn't such a sorry fool I might have found out about that and would have most likely saved him by now. But here I am drowning in my own pity so much that I can't even notice what I was missing." He ranted at himself

 _"At least you have one saving grace."_ Commented Night as he seeped back into the shadows

 _"I'll um…leave you alone to your thoughts."_ Said Jarod awkwardly as he teleported away

'What have we been doing while Jarod was missing?' Asked Mike to himself as he contemplated his recent life choices

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: This got kinda awkward…**

 **Mike: I know…**

 **Sayo: Now I'm glad I'm not apart of this.**


	12. Scroll Of Eternity

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Mike's Journey.**

 **Mike: So we're going to be doing the review.**

 **Firesage101: The diary is going to be cerry important isn't it? How screwed are they? I feel sorry for Mike and Abra, because they don't seem to think about certain things.**

 **Sayo: In order, most likely, highly and I guess it's a boy thing.**

 **Jarod: So does that mean your a boy?**

 **Sayo: What?**

 **Mike: You said that not thinking certain things is a boy thing meaning that you're a boy since you do it as well.**

 **Sebastian: I'll also be talking to her about that blatant sexism.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"The Night Fang! They kidnapped Jarod most likely." Realised Abra

 _"That's correct. And you would have learnt that if you would of just READ HIS FUCKING DIARY!"_ Agreed Jarod shouting in anger at the end

"Ok, ok! I know we should have been smarter that what we were but…" Started Mike before Night interrupted him

 _"No. You don't get to give a reason for your ignorance. Your brother gave you the code to his PERSONAL diary and you didn't read it. And J is telling me that he even told you to read the diary and yet you still haven't."_ Stated Night annoyed at Mike,Abra,Sayo and everyone else's ignorance to this subject

"I-i-i…" Stuttered Mike as he looked away "Your right. If I wasn't such a sorry fool I might have found out about that and would have most likely saved him by now. But here I am drowning in my own pity so much that I can't even notice what I was missing." He ranted at himself

 _"At least you have one saving grace."_ Commented Night as he seeped back into the shadows

 _"I'll um…leave you alone to your thoughts."_ Said Jarod awkwardly as he teleported away

'What have we been doing while Jarod was missing?' Asked Mike to himself as he contemplated his recent life choices

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 _"Mike's been standing there for a long time."_ Noted Jarod as he watched his brother just stand none spot for literally an hour

 _"He has."_ Agreed Night who was watching from the shadows _"I also found this purple scroll."_ He stated as he gave Jarod a purple scroll that was covered in a dark energy

'What is this? And why do I feel the need to open it?' Thought Jarod in confusion as he opened the scroll to see something that shocked him. Inside the scroll was a replay of the first time he turned into a legendary super saiyan only this time he killed everyone!

* * *

 **Scroll: Scene**

* * *

"Ha…ha…ha." Panted Mike as he stared at Jarod's legendary super saiyan form

"Ha. You were all too pathetic to stop me." Taunted Jarod as he got ready to obliterate Mike

"I'm…sorry everyone." Apologised Mike before he was vaporised by Jarod

"HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Jarod insanely as he was covered in a dark energy that made his eyes glow red

* * *

 **Pewter City: 'Real Life'**

* * *

 _"W-what is this thing?!"_ Asked Jarod in shock as he stared at the scene as he finally noticed that Mike was fading with the rest of the world

 _"T-this must be an eternity scroll that my father kept on warning us about."_ Realised Night _"Father said that when an eternity scroll is covered in a dark energy that means that an event in history has been changed."_ He explained to a shellshocked Jarod

 _"Well , then how do we stop this then?"_ Asked Jarod urgently

 _"You need to focus on the scene played in your head while holding onto the scroll."_ Answered Night as Jarod disappeared

* * *

 **Past: Saffron City**

* * *

"So now that that worm is dead I'll end you now." Said the Jarod of the past in all his legendary super saiyan glory as he walked over to G only to be blasted in the back from two sources. One from the broken husk of a machine he back handed Mike into and from next to him. "Hm? It seems that earlier worm has some more life in him, and another maggot decided to forfeit their life." He stated cruelly as he turned to face an older Mike who was holding the unconscious form of his younger self and the future Jarod's human disguise.

"I won't allow you to do this brother." Stated the older Mike as he set his younger counterpart down next to a white Growlithe

"…" Stared Jarod not saying a word going for a silent protagonist vibe

"Honestly what hope do you maggots have against me?" Asked JarodP as his eyes glowed red

"We have a lot of hope left Jarod. But who are you?" Answered Mike as he turned to JarodF

"…J.…My name is J." Answered J as he turned to Jarod

"Come maggots." Demanded Jarod as he charged at J first

"HA!" Screamed J as he went super saiyan to block each of Jarod's blows giving Mike the chance to slash Jarod in the back with the sword he dropped when he transformed

"Grr." Growled Jarod as he kicked Mike at J

"…" Redded (Get it? Redded? Because all red says is '…') J as he grabbed Mike and threw him back at Jarod

"HA!" Screamed Mike as he sliced at Jarod only for him to dodge only then to be kicked in both sides of the face by J and Sayo

"You know I have to ask you maggots why you always aim for the face." Questioned Jarod sweat dropping little

"Well, it is an effective strategy when we're not fighting someone who is ten times stronger than us." Reasoned Mike

"Yea." Agreed Sayo before Jarod flung both her and J at the wall

"Hm." Sighed J as he flipped mid air so his feet connected with the wall first. Using the wall as he booster he blasted at Jarod faster than he could hit.

"Hold still you weak maggot!" Demanded Jarod as he tried to slam J into the floor only to be blasted in the back by a Final Flash "What was that maggot?" He asked as he grabbed Abra who was hidden by the shadows on the wall

"Mercy?" Whimpered Abra pissing himself

"No." Stated Jarod as he was about to slam Abra before he disappeared from his hand.

"…Try again?" Taunted J smirking as he put Abra down

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's how I'll end this chapter.**

 **Jarod: So you're really laying the dragon ball xenoverse on thick.**

 **Jarceus: Hey! I'm hyped for it ok!**

 **Sayo: It is getting a tad out of hand.**

 **Jarceus: This is like what? The second reference in two stories? How is that out of hand?**

 **Trunks: Can I have the scroll of eternity back?**

 **Jarod: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?**

 **Trunks: I'm Trunks. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing here.**

 **Jarceus: DAMN IT REFERENCES!**


	13. Time Fixed?

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter of Mike's Journey.**

 **Mike: Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Obj love it. Hate autocorrect though. So Jarod went back in time to save his brother and confuse the heck out of everybody huh? Keep up the good work**

 **Jarod: More like I went back in time to save everyone I know and love. Because in that altered timeline I went on a rampage killing everyone and everything I saw.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"HA!" Screamed Mike as he sliced at Jarod only for him to dodge only then to be kicked in both sides of the face by J and Sayo

"You know I have to ask you maggots why you always aim for the face." Questioned Jarod sweat dropping little

"Well, it is an effective strategy when we're not fighting someone who is ten times stronger than us." Reasoned Mike

"Yea." Agreed Sayo before Jarod flung both her and J at the wall

"Hm." Sighed J as he flipped mid air so his feet connected with the wall first. Using the wall as he booster he blasted at Jarod faster than he could hit.

"Hold still you weak maggot!" Demanded Jarod as he tried to slam J into the floor only to be blasted in the back by a Final Flash "What was that maggot?" He asked as he grabbed Abra who was hidden by the shadows on the wall

"Mercy?" Whimpered Abra pissing himself

"No." Stated Jarod as he was about to slam Abra before he disappeared from his hand.

"…Try again?" Taunted J smirking as he put Abra down

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"You'll be the first to die." Stated Jarod as his eyes glowed red

"I'd like to see you try." Replied J as he teleported around Jarod

"WATCH OUT!" Screamed Sayo before J was punched into a wall

"What was that about me trying?" Mocked Jarod as he walked up to J

"HA!" Screamed Mike as he slashed at Jarod only for him to dodge.

"GAH!" Shouted J in pain as the dodged sword cut his right eye "JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST! IT JUST HAD TO BE MY RIGHT EYE DIDN'T IT!" He continued to scream as he put his right hand over his now cut eye

"I'm sorry J." Apologised Mike before he was kicked in his 'dragon balls' "AHH!" He screamed as he hit the roof

"I'm so going to need some Oran berries after this." Muttered J as his form shifted between his human disguise and his Mew form which now had two eye scares

'Jarod?' Thought the younger Mike as he looked at the Mew

 _"Heal pulse."_ Muttered J in his Mew form as he healed his eye and cut

"What are you doing? Holding onto that broken eye of yours?" Mocked Jarod as he neared J

 _"Well, it's not exactly broken anymore."_ Commented J as he teleported behind Jarod

"Nice try." Laughed Jarod menacingly as he kicked J away "I know that strategy all too well."

"AHH!" Screamed the younger Mike as his hair lengthened to just below his neck as he lost his eyebrows and his eyes became sharper as they were put in a sort of scowl.

'He's turned false super saiyan 3 again.' Thought J to himself as he powered down from exhaustion 'Damn super saiyan takes a hell of a lot more energy to maintain now that I'm defused.'

"Your still to weak to fight me." Commented Jarod before he gained a small blue glow around himself "How dare you worms." He growled as Trickster and Shine flew closer to focus more of their psychic energy in keeping Jarod in that one spot

"Ka…Me…" Started Mike as J flew next to him and they cupped their hands

"Ha…Me…" Continued J as energy started forming a blue orb between their cupped hands

"HAA!" They shouted as they unleashed their energy upon Jarod causing the building they were in to finally crumble from Jarod's massive form slamming into it.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Panted Jarod and the younger Mike as the fell onto their backs

'I feel like something or someone is draining my energy.' Thought Mike which Jarod over heard

"I have to go now." Informed J as he started limping away

"L-l-leaving a-already J-jarod?" Asked Mike struggling shocking J

"How?" Asked J in chock

"Don't you remember? You showed me your Mew form almost as soon as you learnt how to control it." Answered Mike "I also highly doubt there are two Mews with a scar on the left eye." He explained smirking

"Hehe. I honestly wish the future you still had this observation prowess." Chuckled J "The future you couldn't recognise that fact even after I journeyed with him for a few days showing constant clues to who I was." He continued as he flew up to see that G was hiding around the corner holding onto his arm. Just as he was out of sight he realised that he didn't know how to return to his time!

"OH CRAP! HOW AM I GOING TO GET BACK HOME!" Shrieked Jarod in fright as he started moving around spastically

"I see that you're not of this timeline." Said a voice as Demigra appeared before Jarod

"Who are you and what do you want." Demanded Jarod

"Who I am doesn't really matter. But I can return you to your time." Answered Demigra

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Jarod skeptical

"Well, the fact that I'm the only one who can return you to your time, the fact that I mean no harm and the fact that you have no other choice." Explained Demigra "Do you really what to fuck with the time stream?" He asked sarcastically

"Fine." Grumbled Jarod as he held his hand out

"Good choice." Stated Demigra as he used his magic to put some kind of 'D' on his hand before transporting Jarod to his time "Fool." He smirked as he faded away

* * *

 **Jarceus: And done.**

 **Demigra: So. I'm guessing that you're a fan of my introduction in Dragon Ball Xenoverse.**

 **Jarceus: Shut up Demigra.**

 **Jarod: I'm going to explode soon aren't I?**

 **Jarceus: No.**

 **Demigra: Yes.**

 **Sayo: I will personally kill you if you hurt Jarod.**

 **Mike: My other self from the past, not the me from the past, got punched in _that_ area…why?**

 **Jarceus: Because I'm a prick.**


	14. Nearing The Truth

**Jarceus: Review time.**

 **Firesage101: Okay that was awesome I feel sorry for Jarod though. Why couldn't Jared called on Jarceus to get back to his time? I know that might be a redundant question, but I had to ask.**

 **Jarod: I didn't call Jarceus because I didn't want to fuck up time.**

 **Sayo: And now you have an explosive 'D' on your hand.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"OH CRAP! HOW AM I GOING TO GET BACK HOME!" Shrieked Jarod in fright as he started moving around spastically

"I see that you're not of this timeline." Said a voice as Demigra appeared before Jarod

"Who are you and what do you want." Demanded Jarod

"Who I am doesn't really matter. But I can return you to your time." Answered Demigra

"Why should I trust you?" Asked Jarod skeptical

"Well, the fact that I'm the only one who can return you to your time, the fact that I mean no harm and the fact that you have no other choice." Explained Demigra "Do you really what to fuck with the time stream?" He asked sarcastically

"Fine." Grumbled Jarod as he held his hand out

"Good choice." Stated Demigra as he used his magic to put some kind of 'D' on his hand before transporting Jarod to his time "Fool." He smirked as he faded away

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Where is J?" Asked Mike as he snapped out of his trance thing.

"I don't know. Do you know Night?" Replied Abra who was also looking for Jarod

 _"Oh god having grass on a cut makes it soo god damned itchy."_ Growled Jarod from behind a tree

"J? Are you ok?" Asked Mike as he approached the tree Jarod was behind

 _"What do you think?"_ Questioned Jarod as he showed Mike his new scar

"What happened to you?" Asked Mike worried

 _"I was cut by a sword."_ Answered Jarod

"Who did it?" Asked Mike dangerously

 _"You did."_ Answered Jarod simply _"well to be exact the alternate you from the past."_ He corrected

"W-what?" Asked Mike confused and shocked before he noticed the eternity scroll that Jarod was holding "I-is that an eternity scroll?" He asked in shock

 _"How do you know what an eternity scroll is?"_ Asked Jarod in shock

"My dad told me about them. Apparently they can only be used my either people chosen to be a time patroller or someone who has something important to the story of the world." Explained Mike

 _"Hello Mike, Jarod."_ Greeted Night as he rose from the shadows next to them

"Hey Night." Greeted Mike "Can you tell me how Ja-J got hold of an eternity scroll?"

'Did he almost say my actual name? Could it be that he knew but wasn't sure?' Questioned Jarod to himself in his mind

 _"It just appeared before us as we were watching you stare off into space."_ Answered Night

 _"The scene inside wasn't pretty. It was Jarod in his legendary super saiyan form and, and, and…"_ Explained Jarod before he started shaking " _H-he k-k-k-killed you."_ He finished shakily

"Is that how you got that scar over your right eye? Did you try to correct time by yourself?" Asked Mike

 _"Yes. Your past alternate self tried to slash Jarod in the back but he dodged causing me to take the attack to the eye."_ Explained Jarod

"So what now?" Asked Abra

"We could go to Saffron. Maybe Sabrina knows something." Suggested Mike hiding something

 _"Mike what are you hiding?"_ Asked Jarod suspicious

"I'm not hiding anything!" Answered Mike a little to quickly

"Ok now even I can tell you're hiding something from us Mike." Pointed out Abra

"Fine. I had a vision a while back. I haven't told you guys about it because I don't want to mess with the time stream." Explained Mike defeated as Jarod shifted into his original form

"You know. I kinda like this form." Lied Jarod to reason his transformation

"So you like looking like Jarod?" Questioned Mike amused

"Hey! This form reminds me that anyone can become a power house if they try." Reasoned Jarod

"Sure it does." Commented Abra with a sly smirk

"Get the dirty thoughts out of your head." Demanded Jarod "Also stop read yaoi every Thursday night at 5:30." He continued making Abra sweat a little

"Yaoi?" Asked Mike confused

"Um…Gotta go!" Shouted Abra as he flew away quickly

"Was everything you just said true?" Asked Mike as he stared at Jarod

"Hell no. I made that whole yaoi thing up to embarrass him." Answered Jarod about ready to laugh his ass off

* * *

 **With Abra**

* * *

"Dear god that was an embarrassing lie about me." He muttered to himself as he walked into his house

* * *

 **Back with the main important characters**

* * *

"How did we…You know what? I don't even care anymore on how we got to Saffron City so fast." Stated Mike as he gave up trying to put logic in

"I'm a Mew Mike. I can teleport." Pointed out Jarod

 _"Hey."_ Greeted a voice as Corona walked up _"You really forgot about me and Snow didn't you?"_ He questioned the two

"We did! Sorry Snow,Corona." Apologised Mike embarrassed

 _"Jarod? Is that you?"_ Asked Snow to Jarod

"Oh yea J took Jarod's form for whatever reason." Explained Mike

"I already said that this form shows me that anyone can become a godly character if they just try." Sweat dropped Jarod

"I know. I just don't believe you that well _Jarod_ " Smirked Mike as he started searching for something only to be blasted in the face by fire.

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that's that.**

 **Mike: And of course I was blasted in the face.**

 **Jarod: But hey we're almost at the end of the story.**

 **Sayo: Is that true?**

 **Jarceus: Yes. The main plot is that Mike is searching for Jarod while Jarod is journeying with him. So the fact we're almost at the point where Mike finds out that the Mew his was journeying with is his brother means that the story is almost over.**

 **Demigra: What about me? You put me in at the end so there must be some reason you did that.**

 **Jarceus: Saga two. The Demigra saga. With two to eight chapters.**

 **Demigra: Why?**

 **Jarod: Because we're op as all hell at times.**


	15. Hello Brol-er I Mean Jarod

**Jarceus Review time once again.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome hope that they can beat whoever hit Mike with fire. Love the storey and can't wait for the next chapter**

 **Jarceus: You already know who blasted Mike with fire.**

 **Jarod: And his name is…**

 **Jarceus: NO! No John Cena memes!**

 **Jarod: But.**

 **Jarceus: I said no!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

"How did we…You know what? I don't even care anymore on how we got to Saffron City so fast." Stated Mike as he gave up trying to put logic in

"I'm a Mew Mike. I can teleport." Pointed out Jarod

 _"Hey."_ Greeted a voice as Corona walked up _"You really forgot about me and Snow didn't you?"_ He questioned the two

"We did! Sorry Snow,Corona." Apologised Mike embarrassed

 _"Jarod? Is that you?"_ Asked Snow to Jarod

"Oh yea J took Jarod's form for whatever reason." Explained Mike

"I already said that this form shows me that anyone can become a godly character if they just try." Sweat dropped Jarod

"I know. I just don't believe you that well _Jarod_ " Smirked Mike as he started searching for something only to be blasted in the face by fire.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What smells like toast?" Asked Mike before he fell over

"Gah. His face looks like burnt toast." Gaged Jarod as he turned back into a Mew to face a red Charizard

"Now Charizard let's let those weaklings get a free attack on us." Commanded G from behind the Charizard

 _"A free attack? How kind of you."_ Stated Jarod _"Hydro."_ He said as he charged an attack making Charizard snap out of some kind of control

 _"No!"_

 _"Cannon."_

 _"No! No! No!"_

 _"FIRE!"_ Screamed Jarod as he launched a massive blast of high power water at Charizard

 _"No,no,no,no FUUUUUUU!"_ Screamed Charizard before he was blasted away as the Hydro Cannon hit him right on a black collar

"Did I just see that…Wait a Mew used Hydro Cannon? WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed G in rage as he dropped a ball

 _"Mine!"_ Said Jarod a little to loudly as he grabbed the pokeball _"Return Guil!"_ He shouted as he returned Charizard into his pokeball

"Grr. I'm going to get you for that." Growled G before the ground below them started to crumble as someone rose up from under G while covering himself in smoke

"Hello worm." Greeted the new comer cruelly as he threw a Cell looking being

"Mito!" Screamed Mike as a caught Mito before he hit the ground

"Damn it." Growled G in anger "You should have been asleep for a few more minutes." He growled more as the smoke dissipated to reveal Jarod in his legendary super saiyan

'DAMN IT! It wasn't supposed to go this far!' Thought J (The pokemon Jarod) in anger as he watched his other half blast G to all hell

"Jarod! Stop this!" Shouted Mike as he went super saiyan 3

"Mike? HA! What is a pathetic worm like you going to do to me?" Questioned Jarod as if Mike was just an ant fighting a dinosaur

 _"Say hello to my foot sucker!"_ Shouted J as he kicked Jarod only to be blasted far,far away

"That was weird." Commented Mike weirded by J's approach

"Try this on for size." Stated Jarod as he was suddenly behind Mike "A thousand years of death!" He screamed as he powered his fingers with ki and shoved them where the sun don't shine.

"AHH!" Screamed Mike as he was sent flying holding onto his butt

"HAHA!" Laughed Jarod evilly as he remembered that from those 'anime' things his other sides watched

"HAA!" Screamed Abra as he came out from nowhere only to be slapped away again

 _"HYA!"_ Shouted J as he teleported into Jarod's face

"And the worm returns." Stated Jarod bored before he was punched into the sea 'And he punches me all the way to the ocean….I'm going to kill that damned Mew bastard.' He thought bitterly as he flew out of the water just before a Gyarados ate him

 _"HAA!"_ Screamed J as he charged his ki _"KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!"_ He shouted as his aura changed from its normal golden colour to an unnatural blood red colour

"I hope your ready to die maggot!" Shouted Jarod as he landed in front of J creating a small hole in the ground around him

 _"I'm not ready to die. Because your about to lose."_ Answered J as he charged at Jarod head first

"Fool." Chuckled Jarod cruelly before he took an Iron Tail to the genital area "You fuck." He stated as he kneeled over

'I'll be feeling that one tomorrow after I re-fuse into him.' Thought J hiding his slight flinch

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Jarod with a slightly higher voice

 _"Yes, it was needed to stop you long enough for help to arrive."_ Answered J with a smirk

"What ever. What ever help you have won't do anything in the face of my power." Dismissed Jarod arrogantly as just for a show he combined his legendary super saiyan form with super saiyan 3

 _"Say that to the ki coming to me."_ Stated J and true to his word rays of ki were coming towards him from Mike,Mito,Sayo who was flying over head and two invisible sources

"What will that do?" Asked Jarod as he suddenly got a feeling of fear

"You know, for a saiyan who prides itself on being the strongest in the universe you sure as hell don't know about the ancient legends." Chuckled J as his fur and eyes turned red while his muscles slimmed down a little "I guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way." He continued as his ki which now looked like fire surrounded him

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Jarod: YEA! GO ME! KICK MY ASS!**

 **Mike: That sounds weird.**

 **Sayo: Almost as weird as Jarod tailing himself in the dick.**

 **Mito: Or Jarod shoving his fingers up Mike's bu-**

 **Jarod,Mike &Jarceus: NO ONE NEEDS EXTRA DETAIL IN THAT MITO!**

 **Trickster: I think I found a new pranking tool. A thousand years of death huh?**

 **Everyone: SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!**


	16. A God Vs A Monkey

**Jarceus: Welcome to another chapter of Mike's Journey. Time for a review.**

 **Firesage101: Can't stop laughing. Good Lord I can't believe that G is such an idiot. Glad that J has Guil back. Hope that Jarod needs up the feral Jarod. Keep it up.**

 **Jarod: I think some auto-correct came in. But ignoring that I'm going to wreck myself.**

 **Mike: Still sounds weird.**

 **Mito: Mike. You live in a world where god damned fucking CATS can become a dog or a food or a fucking ball. That wouldn't be the weirdest thing you've heard.**

* * *

 **Last Time on Mike's Journey.**

* * *

 _"I'm not ready to die. Because your about to lose." Answered J as he charged at Jarod head first_

 _"Fool." Chuckled Jarod cruelly before he took an Iron Tail to the genital area "You fuck." He stated as he kneeled over_

 _'I'll be feeling that one tomorrow after I re-fuse into him.' Thought J hiding his slight flinch_

 _"Was that really necessary?" Asked Jarod with a slightly higher voice_

 _"Yes, it was needed to stop you long enough for help to arrive." Answered J with a smirk_

 _"What ever. What ever help you have won't do anything in the face of my power." Dismissed Jarod arrogantly as just for a show he combined his legendary super saiyan form with super saiyan 3_

 _"Say that to the ki coming to me." Stated J and true to his word rays of ki were coming towards him from Mike,Mito,Sayo who was flying over head and two invisible sources_

 _"What will that do?" Asked Jarod as he suddenly got a feeling of fear_

 _"You know, for a saiyan who prides itself on being the strongest in the universe you sure as hell don't know about the ancient legends." Chuckled J as his fur and eyes turned red while his muscles slimmed down a little "I guess I'll just have to teach you the hard way." He continued as his ki which now looked like fire surrounded him_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"What do you think that a simple Kaioken can do against me?" Asked Jarod ignorantly

 _"This isn't Kaioken."_ Corrected J before he disappeared only to appear with his fist in Jarod's gut _"This is super saiyan god."_ He continued as he slapped Jarod with his tail

"Gah!" Gasped Jarod as he tried to breath from the sudden attacks "F-f-fine then." He growled as his aura changed from its green colour to a red colour as his muscle mass shrunk and fur covered his arms and the sides of his front while his hair grew a little over his shoulders and to the bottom of his neck. "This is a super saiyan 4." He stated in a slightly deeper voice as he stood straight

 _"Oh? So you're going to use a non-canon transformation on me?"_ Asked J as he broke the fourth wall

"What?" Asked Jarod confused

 _"I don't know either."_ Answered J lost

"Ignoring that…Now that I'm like this you are doomed you pathetic maggot." Stated Jarod arrogantly

 _"Fine then._ I won't hold back any longer." Stated J as he turned into his human disguise mid sentence. The only difference from the normal disguise and his current look is that he is thinner while his hair and eyes are red.

"HAA!" Shouted Jarod as the two charged at each other only to disappear and create shockwaves every half a second high in the air

"A-are you following this Mike?" Asked Mito in shock as he felt the shockwaves but couldn't see the fighters

"No, I'm completely lost here." Answered Mike just before Jarod and J landed

"This is the best fight I've had in a while." Commented J excited

"I know. Being stuck in this body for soo long I couldn't feel the rush of fighting." Agreed Jarod chuckling 'I actually have to that those two maggots for this.' He thought actually happy

"You should know. I'm not satisfied. I haven't come close to using my full power." Stated J quoting Beerus

"Really? I guess that makes sense since I have only been going at sixty percent myself." Replied Jarod making J's eyebrow rise

"You've been holding back?" He asked excited "Let's see how you do at this speed!" He shouted as he went from twenty percent to forty percent power and charged at Jarod

"HA!" Shouted Jarod as he blocked J's fist "Now this is getting exciting!" He shouted as he powered up from sixty percent to eighty percent

"I have to help in some way." Growled Mike as he tried to get up from the two massive ki sources forcing him down

"I know Mike. If only we were strong enough." Agreed Mito as he also tried to get up

"I can't let Jarod fight himself without help, even if he is a god now." Growled Mike before something snapped in him, as if something came back to him "Spirit Digivolution: Hollowmon!" He called

"What the hell is this?!" Shouted Mito in surprise as Mike grew to about up to Az's shoulders as his hair and eyes became black and his clothes changed into a black cloak hiding a black undershirt, black long legged pants and black boots

"No way." Gapped J in shock as he stared at Mike's 'new' form. Taking this chance Jarod punched J in the face hard enough to blow him away

"Hollow cannon." Said Mike without emotion as he launched a massive beam on negative energy right into Jarod's back with an arm cannon located on his left arm

 _"What is this form?"_ Asked Corona to no-one in shock as he watched Mike dodge Jarod's retaliation effortlessly. Just then Corona felt a weird energy inside him fuel him as his form shifted into an anthropomorphic robot lion with what looked like to be a miniature sun floating behind his back. **Just look up Apollomon.**

* * *

 **Jarceus: And the chapter is over.**

 **Corona: I just transformed into Apollomon! I knew I was Coronamon from your first story as these three stories follow a timeline set by them but, JESUS! I never thought you would do that!**

 **Mike: I can't believe that my Hollowmon form got so much stronger that before.**

 **Jarod: It is a multiplier of your own power.**

 **Jarceus: So in this chapter we learnt that Mike and Corona have the power to transform into their digimon counterparts but what does this mean for Jarod, Guil and Snow? Tune in next time to find out!**


	17. The Fusion Reborn

**Jarceus: Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Mike's Journey. Now for some reason I'm having trouble with the reviews on this story so I had to get these from my email.**

 **Donut(Guest): Ok let me get this straight...a Saiyan...Mew...hybrid? The hell? That's impossible and makes no sense. Sometimes I wonder if all this spamming of random stories...are you high on something? Only someone on something could come up with such atrocities. To even THINK of an animal and a humanoid having sex and then somehow it working out? Geez. You have too much time in your hands.**

 **Jarceus: Well my dear,dear dumb piece of hater shit is what is call FUCK YOU! Mew has the DNA of every pokemon. And as law books in Sinnoh state, that at one point humans and pokemon were one and the same. So it stands to reason that Mew can transform into humans as well as pokemon. Also Sebastian (What I named Jarod and Mike's father (who is the Mew)) Transformed into a human for that. Also as I was writing the earlier chapters I had school so NO! I did not have to much time on my hands. So you sir, are an asshole who should stop hating.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome digimon attacking a very feral Jarod. Love it. I really don't like autocorrect sometimes. Keep up the good work. ;)**

 **Jarceus: I kept this for last to calm me down. Thank you for the support. I really appreciate it. I just realised that the two times I've gotten hate they were on my pokemon crossovers and on the first chapters, funny that.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"I know Mike. If only we were strong enough." Agreed Mito as he also tried to get up_

 _"I can't let Jarod fight himself without help, even if he is a god now." Growled Mike before something snapped in him, as if something came back to him "Spirit Digivolution: Hollowmon!" He called_

 _"What the hell is this?!" Shouted Mito in surprise as Mike grew to about up to Az's shoulders as his hair and eyes became black and his clothes changed into a black cloak hiding a black undershirt, black long legged pants and black boots_

 _"No way." Gapped J in shock as he stared at Mike's 'new' form. Taking this chance Jarod punched J in the face hard enough to blow him away_

 _"Hollow cannon." Said Mike without emotion as he launched a massive beam on negative energy right into Jarod's back with an arm cannon located on his left arm_

 _"What is this form?" Asked Corona to no-one in shock as he watched Mike dodge Jarod's retaliation effortlessly. Just then Corona felt a weird energy inside him fuel him as his form shifted into an anthropomorphic robot lion with what looked like to be a miniature sun floating behind his back._ ** _Just look up Apollomon._**

* * *

 **Now…Wait this is going to be long isn't it?**

* * *

"No matter what form you take you'll never beat me!" Growled Jarod in rage as Mike continued to dodge him

"You know, in a way, you're right with that statement." Replied Mike "In pure strength you are far superior to me in every way. But as I am right now it's not strength you need but speed." He explained as he dodged and moved to fast for Jarod to hit

"I guess you're right about that." Agreed Jarod as he gained a cruel smirk "HAA!" He shouted as he created an explosion around him using his ki causing Mike to be blown back

"AH!" Screamed Mike as he was blown away only to be rag dolled by a now moving Jarod

"Eat this!" Shouted Corona in his new form "Sun Punch Arrow!" He called out as arrows of fire were shot from his fists

"Pathetic." Muttered Jarod as he swatted the arrows away with his hand

"HA!" Shouted Abra as he appeared from nowhere and sliced at Jarod with a sword

"Bye." Replied Jarod as he kicked Abra away only to be knocked of balance by an invisible force

"HYA!" Shouted J as he swung his leg at Jarod

"Nope." Stated Jarod as he ducked only to be hit by the invisible force again only this time it did multiple attacks "GAH!" He gasped as he stared at the bruises on his stomach and chest

"Wow, five attacks and you only have bruises. That's a surprise." Commented J "APOLLOMON NOW!" He shouted as he saw what Corona was charging

"Got it." Replied Corona as he finished charging "Sunfire Punch!" He called out as he punched Jarod in the face with a fist covered in a hidden fiery power

"Good." Stated J as he fell onto in knee "I knew that linking my spirit to Jarod was a bad idea currently but I just need to make sure he lives." He groaned to himself as both him and Jarod got up

"That was a nice attack there." Complemented Jarod as he fell onto his knee "But as the battle goes on I'm getting stronger and I'm also healing." Explained Jarod before he was knocked unconscious by J

"Now that that's over with I can finally fuse back into him." Sighed J as he became transparent and floated into Jarod

 _"And now I'm confused."_ Stated Snow lost

"Basically 'J' was Jarod in disguise because he split his soul in half to escape the Night Fang who were using him as an experiment." Explained Mike

"How do you know so much?" Asked Jarod suspicious

"I only know that. I had a few visions and dreams." Answered Mike honestly

"Ok Mike. Its good to be back to normal." Commented Jarod as he stretched his muscles and returned to his base form

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: This one is short compared to the others.**

 **Jarceus: I try to keep these chapters at about a thousand words. That and I ran out of ideas for this chapter.**


	18. Demigra is quite the dick

**Jarceus: Hello and welcome to this chapter of Mike's Journey.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome Glad that you like my replies. Don't let the haters get you down. I love how the story is going. So what does thar letter that was in I'd hand going to do?**

 **Jarceus: I can't translate the ending that well. But because of some weird error on** **I can't see any of the reviews past the fifteenth one for this story. So now I have to check my email for them.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"That was a nice attack there." Complemented Jarod as he fell onto his knee "But as the battle goes on I'm getting stronger and I'm also healing." Explained Jarod before he was knocked unconscious by J_

 _"Now that that's over with I can finally fuse back into him." Sighed J as he became transparent and floated into Jarod_

 _"And now I'm confused." Stated Snow lost_

 _"Basically 'J' was Jarod in disguise because he split his soul in half to escape the Night Fang who were using him as an experiment." Explained Mike_

 _"How do you know so much?" Asked Jarod suspicious_

 _"I only know that. I had a few visions and dreams." Answered Mike honestly_

 _"Ok Mike. Its good to be back to normal." Commented Jarod as he stretched his muscles and returned to his base form_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"So what now?" Asked Mike "I mean I've finished what I wanted from this journey and you already defeated the champion."

"Well, I guess we could pos-" Started Jarod before a 'D' appeared on his hand "What is this…OH CRAP!" He shouted as he started panicking

"Do you need help?" Asked a voice as Jarceus appeared

"YES! I need help right now! If we don't get this 'D' off quick it'll explode!" Shouted Jarod in fright

"WHAT?! Ok I got it." Replied Jarceus quickly as he trapped the 'D' in a gold bubble 'I'm really regretting choosing gold as my god colour.' He thought annoyed as he teleported away with the explosive letter

"Now, why didn't you except my invitation to other world?" Asked a voice as Demigra appeared before Jarod

"Because I don't want to die." Answered Jarod growling as an explosion is heard in the distance

"Who are you?" Asked Mike on edge

"That wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" Replied Demigra before he was stabbed in the chest by Jarceus

"I hope we'll see you NEVER." Stated Jarceus as Demigra started fading

"Hm. Well, then Jarceus, I'd guess you want to stop me like last time?" Asked Demigra amused

 _"Father? How does he know you?"_ Asked Night confused

"You never told them? About how at one point you wanted to help me destroy time completely?" Asked Demigra smirking

 _"D-d-dad i-is t-t-this t-true?"_ Asked Hope (who was hiding behind Jarod) stuttering

"Sadly, yes it is all true what he just said. At one point I wanted nothing more than the destruction of history. But that was just before Volt came into existence. At first I wanted nothing to do with him. But as time went on I grew attached to him and when I showed him the darkness of the past he always showed me the light side as well. Then Demigra crossed the line." Explained Jarceus growling with a mighty fury at the end

"What did he do?" Asked Mike curious

"Just when I finally connected with Volt as family he took him from me. At the time I didn't know how to stop Volt and when he got the shred of control broke what he asked me to do and the fact I ACTUALLY did it still haunt me." Explained Jarceus with tears in his eyes making Demigra smirk

"Ah. I remember him. He was one of the first people sorry I mean pokemon I controlled. If I remember correctly his last words were 'P-p-please D-dad…P-please k-kill me.' if I'm not mistaken." Taunted Demigra pissing off Jarod,Mike,Jarceus,Hope,Shade,Mito and really everyone around

"I don't know who you are…but I will find you…and I will kill you." Quoted Jarod as his hair turned blue and stood up

"Oh? It seems that just talking about that little Pikachu or what ever has pissed you off into transforming into a super saiyan blue." Observed Demigra before Jarod's hair changed colour becoming more of a light pink colour before his aura making it seem more white.

"Jarod?" Asked Mike confused on Jarod's new form as he stared at Jarod's new aura. It was more of a mix of purple and rose. While the purple was closer to Jarod the rose part of his aura was more dominate on the edges.

"I've never seen this form before." Stated both gods

"You know. If I had to give this form a name I would have to go with super saiyan rose. A pathetic naming choice in hindsight but I don't care." Commented Jarod as he sent a glare at demigra with his now grey eyes that made him look like he was either blind or had the byakugan from Naruto **Which I also don't own.**

"To be fair I would have called it that too." Agreed Jarceus as he punched Demigra through the face

"I'll see you all later." Said Demigra as he simply faded away like a mirage

"I really hate that magic of his and his god damned solid illusions. I mean seriously what kind of cheat ass uses solid illusions to beat their enemies?" Questioned Jarceus angrily making Jarod,Corona,Snow and a now released Guil sweat in fear

"Jarod and his pokemon have done that a few times." Stated Mike making the mentioned four glare at him

"Really now? I think I'll have to have a nice 'chat' with them about using that tactic." Commented Jarceus as he teleported Jarod and his pokemon away

* * *

 **Jarceus: And that's that for this chapter.**

 **Jarod: Yea. Can I make a request?**

 **Jarceus: Shoot.**

 **Jarod: please don't beat me that hardly.**

 **Jarceus: No promises. I also hate this whole review problem I'm having. I never had that with A Saiyan's Journey and that has far more reviews that this story.**

 **Sayo: Maybe that other story you're planning to make won't have this problem.**

 **Jarceus: Hopefully.**

 **Mito: And thankfully that story will have nothing to do with the last THREE stories you made into a trilogy!**

 **Jarceus: Mito what have I said about haters?**

 **Mito: They get pushed into that black void over there to live their worst fears for ass long as it takes you to make two chapters. Wait don't!**

 **Jarceus: Any last words?**

 **Mito: Just three. THIS IS MADNESS!**

 **Jarod: Can I?**

 **Jarceus: *nods***

 **Jarod: Madness? THIS! IS! SPARTA! *kicks Mito into a dark void that leads to use 34 of the internet***

 **Mito: WHY JAROD!**

 **Jarod: Because I'm a prick.**

 **Jarceus: The TeamFourStar is strong with you.**


	19. Demigra Strikes

**Jarceus: Before I start this chapter I'd like to say that I can see the reviews from the little review button again! Now onto the review.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome. Love the story. Keep it up. Sorry that you can't get the reviews.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you for your support. And I'm thankful that I can view these again. Because at the time you sent this the website I use for my email (Connect. A web site for schools.) was down for maintenance.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"You know. If I had to give this form a name I would have to go with super saiyan rose. A pathetic naming choice in hindsight but I don't care." Commented Jarod as he sent a glare at demigra with his now grey eyes that made him look like he was either blind or had the byakugan from Naruto_ ** _Which I also don't own._**

 _"To be fair I would have called it that too." Agreed Jarceus as he punched Demigra through the face_

 _"I'll see you all later." Said Demigra as he simply faded away like a mirage_

 _"I really hate that magic of his and his god damned solid illusions. I mean seriously what kind of cheat ass uses solid illusions to beat their enemies?" Questioned Jarceus angrily making Jarod,Corona,Snow and a now released Guil sweat in fear_

 _"Jarod and his pokemon have done that a few times." Stated Mike making the mentioned four glare at him_

 _"Really now? I think I'll have to have a nice 'chat' with them about using that tactic." Commented Jarceus as he teleported Jarod and his pokemon away_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

 ****We now tune into our heroes as they sit around waiting for any of the random eternity scrolls that Jarceus gave them to start glowing with the sinister purple energy that signifies that the event they show has changed.

"How long have we been waiting?" Asked Mike in boredom

"We've been waiting for lets see…" Started Jarceus as he counted the time "Two hours and forty minutes." He finished just before a scroll started glowing

"FINALLY!" Shouted Jarod enraged as he opened the scroll

* * *

 **Scroll Vision**

* * *

The screen in the scroll confused everyone but Jarceus as it as Jarceus fighting Demigra and a shiny Pikachu who was consumed in a dark aura

 _"Volt, please snap out of it."_ Begged the past Jarceus before Volt punched him in the gut and flooded his body with electricity frying all of his internal organs beyond repair

 _"He does my bidding now Jarceus."_ Taunted the past Demigra to his now dead opponent

* * *

 **Real World**

* * *

"This is!" Exclaimed Jarceus in shock as he,Hope,Night,Trickster,Shine,Melody,Shade started fading

"I get it! Because of Jarceus being killed in the past he no longer exists to raise the pokemon who think of him as a father so their existence is also in trouble." Deduced Jarod upon seeing the pokemon's condition

"J-just go to the past and stop Demigra." Commanded Jarceus with a slight bit of fear showing in his eyes

"Got it." Replied Jarod and Mike as they used the scroll to travel to the past

* * *

 **Past**

* * *

"Volt, please snap out of it." Begged Jarceus just before he was punched in the gut by Volt who was then kicked away by Jarod and Mike

"Not this time." Stated Jarod as he stood tall next to Jarceus

"Demigra, I know that you're the one who is trapped in the crack of time. I also know that you're trying to stop yourself from being sealed or trying to break out." Explained Mike making Demigra smirk as another him walked out from behind him

"Very smart of you Mike. And I'm guessing you used an eternity scroll to get here." Deduced the second Demigra

"Eternity scroll?" Asked Jarceus confused

"Don't ask right now. Jarceus we'll deal with the Demigras, you deal with Volt." Commanded Jarod making Jarceus nod as the three battle split up

* * *

 **Jarod Vs Present Demigra**

* * *

"Jarod. How do you plan to defeat me when you have no power here?" Taunted Demigra

"I now know that the eternity scroll allows me to travel to the event it shows and back. I also know about the fact you can transform." Explained Jarod as he charged at Demigra

"You are nothing but a simple monkey brute who wants to be something he's not." Taunted Demigra as he dodged Jarod only to be cut on his arm by a clone of Jarod "Ah, yes. How could I forget about that solid double team of yours?" He taunted again pretending to be bored to enrage Jarod

"Demigra I know what you're trying to do." Stated Jarod as he kept his cool

* * *

 **Jarceus Vs Volt**

* * *

 _"D-d-dad? I-is t-that y-you?"_ Asked Volt as he was breaking from the combined control of the past and present Demigra

"Yes. It's me Volt." Confirmed Jarceus with a smile

 _"D-d-dad…p-please k-kill me."_ Requested Volt making Jarceus stare at him

"No! I could never kill you Volt! I swore that I would look after you no matter what!" Exclaimed Jarceus with tears in his eyes

 _"P-please…D-dad i-it hurts. I-it hurts to talk…I-it h-hurts t-to m-move…It hurts to live…P-please d-don't c-cry."_ Begged Volt with a sad look on his face

"So! I-i can heal you! I can help yo move! We can talk through telepathy! Anything but you dying!" Exclaimed Jarceus with tears clearly running down his face

 _"P-please d-dad. D-don't t-think o-of t-this as y-you k-killing m-me b-but a-as y-you g-giving me t-the c-chance t-to h-have t-the p-peace I n-need. W-we b-both k-know I w-was g-going t-to d-die s-sooner o-or l-later."_ Requested Volt again with tears in his eyes

* * *

 **Jarod: Why do you do this to me?**

 **Jarceus: Do what?**

 **Jarod: Why do you activate my feels!**

 **Jarceus: I aim to try many things.**

 **Sayo: Causing Jarod and Mike to cry in the corner is one of them?**

 **Jarceus: No. But it's a plus.**

 **Hope: No wonder Jarod hated you at first.**

 **Trickster: Even I'm not that bad.**

 **Jarceus: Barbed wired to a tree.**

 **Trickster: Oh yea. I remember that prank. Sebastian tried to kill me for a month after that one.**

 **Melody: With good reason.**


	20. Realisation Of The Power

**Jarceus: I know the last chapter came out a short while ago but…I want to write this while it's still fresh in my mind.**

 **Firesage101: No Volt don't give up. Sorry i just cant help myself i dony like seeing friends or family get hurt. I hope that Bolt will turn out ok or be reincarnated.**

 **Jarod: Sadly Volt is being controlled by the past AND present Demigra. Meaning that the only way to help him is to kill him.**

 **Jarceus: You could land a hot…smoky…blow to his face.**

 **Jarod: Why did that sound sexual?**

 **Jarod: Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta from Youtube.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"D-d-dad? I-is t-that y-you?" Asked Volt as he was breaking from the combined control of the past and present Demigra_

 _"Yes. It's me Volt." Confirmed Jarceus with a smile_

 _"D-d-dad…p-please k-kill me." Requested Volt making Jarceus stare at him_

 _"No! I could never kill you Volt! I swore that I would look after you no matter what!" Exclaimed Jarceus with tears in his eyes_

 _"P-please…D-dad i-it hurts. I-it hurts to talk…I-it h-hurts t-to m-move…It hurts to live…P-please d-don't c-cry." Begged Volt with a sad look on his face_

 _"So! I-i can heal you! I can help yo move! We can talk through telepathy! Anything but you dying!" Exclaimed Jarceus with tears clearly running down his face_

 _"P-please d-dad. D-don't t-think o-of t-this as y-you k-killing m-me b-but a-as y-you g-giving me t-the c-chance t-to h-have t-the p-peace I n-need. W-we b-both k-know I w-was g-going t-to d-die s-sooner o-or l-later." Requested Volt again with tears in his eyes_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"HA!" Screamed Jarod as he slashed at Demigra with his sword as a mark glowed on his right hand, the hand he was holding his sword in.

"Pathetic." Muttered Demigra as he blocked it with his staff only for weird black symbols to spread onto it from the sword "WHAT!" He screamed as he recognised the symbols

"GRR!" Growled Jarod as he pushed harder with the sword managing to break the staff and cut Demigra

"No!" Shouted Demigra as the symbols from before spread all over his arm stopping it from moving

"Huh? Asked Jarod confused as he looked at his sword which was covered in black symbols which were originating from a mark on his hand making Jarod realise something

'The power I obtained from Jarceus in the last timeline can seal Demigra!' He thought as his mouth turned into a clever smirk

* * *

 **Mike Vs Past Demigra**

* * *

Mike was having trouble facing Demigra as he could only dodge the swarm of staff like arrows that were shot at him

"Do you have any techniques besides staff spamming bullshit?" Asked Mike enraged before he heard Jarod shout

"MIKE! SWAP!" He shouted as he rushed towards Mike

"I'm kinda being spammed over here!" Shouted Mike in return as he dodged another staff

"I see that." Commented Jarod as he started blasting the staffs making Mike sweat drop

'Why didn't I think of that?' He thought to himself as he flew away to fight the partially sealed Demigra

"Grr. You're really annoying me." Growled Demigra as he stopped creating the staffs in favour of charging blindly at Jarod making him smirk

"You dun goofed." Commented Jarod as his hand was covered in the black symbols

"Wait what?" Asked Demigra shocked as Jarod grabbed his face causing the symbols to spread all over his body stopping him from moving at all

"Now that you can't move I have to help Jarceus." Stated Jarod as he flew away leaving Demigra there frozen

* * *

 **Mike Vs Present Demigra**

* * *

"Finally I'm here. Wait Jarod got to me from here in a few seconds…HOW FAST IS HE!?" Questioned Mike

"I don't know. I've been trying to get this damned sword out of my leg." Growled Demigra who was trying to pull Jarod's sword out of his leg

"This is amusing." Commented Mike as he sat down and watched Demigra trying to pull the sword out of his now unmoving leg as the symbols spread even more over his body "But I'm amazed at how that sealing power is still with the sword after how long it's been in your leg." He commented

"Its like the damned thing is feeding off of me." Growled Demigra as he felt weaker and weaker in his actual body back in the crack of time

* * *

 **With Jarceus and Volt**

* * *

"Volt I can't do it." Stated Jarceus as he wiped the tears away after the long argument

"You have to Jarceus." Said Jarod as he flew up to the two

"Why?! Why do I have to do this?! I finally started seeing him as family and now he has to die! Why?!" Screamed Jarceus as the tears came back full force

"Jarceus. I'm sorry but it's either that or he suffers the pain of fighting off the control for the rest of his life." Apologised Jarod "The control is the mixture of your present and my present Demigras. So even if we beat one the other one still has the control and can force it to hurt him more." He explained sadly before an idea came to him causing his eyes to go wide before he smirked "Jarceus, you go seal your Demigra in the crack of time while I help Volt." He commanded

"Ok…but please, what ever you do…please don't kill him." Begged Jarceus as he flew away

"I promise I won't kill him. But I will have to hurt him." Muttered Jarod before Jarceus was out of hearing range

* * *

 **Jarceus: What is Jarod's plan? And why was he able to seal off both Demigra and Demigra?**

 **Jarod: I think I might hurt Volt to break the control completely.**

 **Sayo: I'm betting that Jarod's correct on that.**

 **Mito: *crawls out of a hole* That was terrifying!**

 **Mike: Rule 34 mostly always is.**

 **Mito: My childhood is ruined.**

 **Jarod: You never had one. You were stuck in a tube for twenty years.**

 **Mito: THAT WAS MY CHILDHOOD!**

 **Jarceus: See you all next time.**


	21. Volt's Back

**Jarceus: Welcome to chapter… um what chapter is this again?**

 **Jarod: Twenty-one.**

 **Jarceus: Right. Welcome to chapter…Jarod was that a twenty-one joke?**

 **Jarod: Review!**

 **Firesage101: Omg. I hope Jared can help Volt. Like that Jarod could seal Demigras. Keep up the good work.**

 **Jarceus: Thank you. That almost made me want to spare Jarod from my wrath.**

 **Jarod: Thank god**

 **Jarceus: Key word being almost.**

 **Jarod: SHIT!**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Volt I can't do it." Stated Jarceus as he wiped the tears away after the long argument_

 _"You have to Jarceus." Said Jarod as he flew up to the two_

 _"Why?! Why do I have to do this?! I finally started seeing him as family and now he has to die! Why?!" Screamed Jarceus as the tears came back full force_

 _"Jarceus. I'm sorry but it's either that or he suffers the pain of fighting off the control for the rest of his life." Apologised Jarod "The control is the mixture of your present and my present Demigras. So even if we beat one the other one still has the control and can force it to hurt him more." He explained sadly before an idea came to him causing his eyes to go wide before he smirked "Jarceus, you go seal your Demigra in the crack of time while I help Volt." He commanded_

 _"Ok…but please, what ever you do…please don't kill him." Begged Jarceus as he flew away_

 _"I promise I won't kill him. But I will have to hurt him." Muttered Jarod before Jarceus was out of hearing range_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"Volt, I know this will hurt but I just need to punch you unconscious." Explained Jarod simply

 _"O-ok."_ Commented Volt as he prepared himself

"You're being really brave about this right now." Commented Jarod as he put his hand on Volts head 'All I want right now is to stop Volt's pain.' He thought to himself causing the black markings to spread onto Volt

 _"I-i can't feel the pain anymore!"_ Exclaimed Volt in joy confusing Jarod

'How? I thought Jarceus's power sealed things away unless of course it reacts to thought and tries to the best of it's ability to grant that wish.' Thought Jarod as he ignore Volt's thanks 'But if that is true then that could mean that I could…' He trailed off in thought as he kept his hand on Volt's head

 _"Um…could you please get your hand off my head please?"_ Asked Volt politely

"Not yet Volt. I still have one thing left to do." Replied Jarod as some of the symbols went into Volt's ears as Demigra's power on Volt was deactivated

 _"What was that?"_ Laughed Volt as he felt the symbols go in his ears

"That was Jarceus' power. One day you'll understand." Stated Jarod with a smile as he turned away

"Hey! I'm done sealing Demigra away!" Shouted Jarceus as he ran over

"That's good." Commented Jarod as he flew to Mike to transport him back to their time

* * *

 **With Mike**

* * *

"That sword is really hurting you isn't it?" Taunted Mike like he has since he sat down

"I'm getting tired of your shit." Growled Demigra who was fading away

"I have to admit. This is rather fun looking." Commented Jarod who was suddenly behind Mike

"How did you get here so fast!" Screamed Mike in fright as he fell over

"NOW THAT! IS FUNNY!" Shouted Demigra laughing at Mike's expense

"Shouldn't you have faded by now? Those marks are destroying you while draining you of your energy. So you should stop making the mirage." Advised Jarod

"I would have done that minutes ago if I could!" Shouted Demigra in rage

"Wait are you literally stuck there?" Asked Jarod amusement evident in his voice

"Yes." Growled Demigra enraged

"I'll have some mercy on you." Stated Jarod as he took his sword out of Demigra's leg and sliced through him causing him to finally fade away

"So are we going back to our time now?" Asked Mike bored now

"Yes, hold onto me unless you want to be stuck here." Commanded Jarod as he held out a Scroll of Eternity

* * *

 **Future**

* * *

"I stopped fading." Stated Jarceus as he and the pokemon he raised had stopped fading

"I can see that but what about that?" Asked Sayo as she pointed at the forming…form of a Pikachu that Jarceus knew all to well

"V-volt?" Asked Jarceus in shock as the Pikachu was fully formed

 _"D-dad? W-where are we and how am I alive?"_ Asked Volt in shock before Jarceus hugged him halfway to death

 _"Dad? Who is this?"_ Asked Trickster confused

 _"You also called dad, dad?"_ Asked Volt surprised

"Yea…a…lot of things happened after you died and now you have a bunch of brothers and sisters." Answered Jarceus awkwardly

 _"Dad are you saying that this is Volt?"_ Questioned Melody who was teleported here by Hope

"Yes, everyone this is your big brother Volt." Introduced Jarceus awkwardly

 _"Well, now I'm not the shortest."_ Chuckled Hope as he measured up Volt

 _"Hope…Mews and Pikachus are the same height."_ Sweat dropped Shine

"Wait a second. I realised what this means." Growled Jarceus

"What does it mean? Asked Sayo

"Those two changed the past and I don't mean back to normal." Answered Jarceus growling just as Jarod and Mike returned

"Hey guys." Greeted Jarod before he say Volt 'Please don't tell me Jarceus found out.' He mentally begged while keeping a smile on his face

"Did I or did I not tell you to only change the past back to normal?" Questioned Jarceus

"We're going to be hurt badly aren't we?" Asked Jarod scared for his health

"Yep. And before you try to use my power against me my powers won's work on me. And before you ask I can see the symbols on your hand." Answered Jarceus as he neared the two

 _"Dad no!"_ Shouted Volt as he stood between Jarceus and the two hybrids _"Remember if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be alive right now."_

"Good point son. Fine. I'll let you two off the hook this one time since you brought Volt back." Stated Jarceus making Jarod and Mike breath a sigh of relief

* * *

 **Jarceus: That's it for this chapter. See you all next time on Mike's Journey, the Demigra saga.**

 **Mike: Hey. I saw the idea you had for another story. It could be interesting.**

 **Sayo: Yea. I mean A dragon ball xenoverse story where the main character is a saiyan from the demon realm. Can't say I've heard that one before.**

 **Jarceus: Sayo. You know the same fan fictions I do and I haven't really searched that kind of stuff before.**

 **Sayo: True.**


	22. D-did I just mind fuck Jarod?

**Jarceus: Welcome to this chapter.**

 **Firesage101: Awesome Volt survives. Jarod did the right thing, even if it messed with time. You know the saying doing the right thin is not always the eaisiest well Jarod prices it. Keep it up and can't wait for the next chapter and story.**

 **Jarod: I know I did the right thing.**

 **Jarceus: I appreciate the support.**

 **Jarod: So are we nearing the end?**

 **?: Yep.**

* * *

 **Last Time**

* * *

 _"Wait a second. I realised what this means." Growled Jarceus_

 _"What does it mean?" Asked Sayo_

 _"Those two changed the past and I don't mean back to normal." Answered Jarceus growling just as Jarod and Mike returned_

 _"Hey guys." Greeted Jarod before he say Volt 'Please don't tell me Jarceus found out.' He mentally begged while keeping a smile on his face_

 _"Did I or did I not tell you to only change the past back to normal?" Questioned Jarceus_

 _"We're going to be hurt badly aren't we?" Asked Jarod scared for his health_

 _"Yep. And before you try to use my power against me my powers won's work on me. And before you ask I can see the symbols on your hand." Answered Jarceus as he neared the two_

 _"Dad no!" Shouted Volt as he stood between Jarceus and the two hybrids "Remember if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be alive right now."_

 _"Good point son. Fine. I'll let you two off the hook this one time since you brought Volt back." Stated Jarceus making Jarod and Mike breath a sigh of relief_

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

"I just had a thought." Stated Jarod "Why don't we, instead of waiting for Demigra to make a move, take the fight to him? As he is currently he won't be able to fight for a long time."

"That's a good point." Agreed Sayo

"Ok, but who should go? You and Mike are tired from your last battle and Sayo is more of a healer." Questioned Jarceus

"I'm not tired in the slightest." Corrected Jarod

"Ok the. But you are going to need someone to come with you. I don't think that you can handle Demigra by yourself." Reasoned Jarceus

"In the past I used your power to destroy his mirage which before I destroyed it was draining his energy. I can easily kill him now." Countered Jarod making Jarceus sweat drop

"How did I not think about that?" Asked Jarceus embarrassed

"Add to the fact I killed another Demigra back when I was weaker." Continued Jarod making Jarceus sweat drop grow

"Oh…How did I forget about that?" Asked Jarceus embarrassed

"Maybe because that was before I was kidnapped." Shrugged Jarod as he jump through a portal

"He's lucky I made that portal." Grumbled Jarceus

* * *

 **With Jarod**

* * *

"I just realised I jumped in a random portal…I'M AN IDIOT!" Shouted Jarod in rage at his own stupidity

"What are you doing here?" Asked a pissed and extremely weakened Demigra

"Oh me? I'm just here to finish the job." Answered Jarod as he floated closer to Demigra in the weird void they were in

"Great. First you drain me of all my power and then you come to kill me." Growled Demigra ready to accept his fate

"I just want to stop threats to my world. The history of this world is something you shouldn't mess with." Explained Jarod as he killed Demigra quickly before being teleported somewhere else

* * *

 **Black Void**

* * *

"Where am I?" Asked Jarod as he looked around, the only thing he could see was a few distant lights

"Hello Jarod." Said an emotionless voice as a figure walked up to him

"Who are you and why am I here?" Asked Jarod on edge

"I don't have a name. But this area is the crack between the multiverse. Every light you see here is an alternate reality or timeline." Answered the figure

"Every one of these lights? There's easily over a million of the things!" Shouted Jarod in shock

"Yes. Most of those worlds are made by separate beings. Do you see that one there?" Asked the figure as it pointed the third brightest of the lights

"Yeah? What about that one?" Asked Jarod

"That one there is this timeline, The 'Mike's Journey' timeline. And those two brighter lights at the original worlds that that timeline is based off of." Explained the figure shocking Jarod

"Based off of?" Asked Jarod in shock and confusion

"You see, this world is presented to the real world in the form of a fan fiction of some kind. To them you are just another fan character who is a Mew and saiyan hybrid. And before you scream just know that no matter what you do that won't change anything." Explained the figure more making Jarod gap

"H-how did you know what I was going to say?" Asked Jarod

"Its simple after having to deal with this always resetting timeline. you see Jarod when people 'read' the fan fiction that is our world, that is when it resets for their viewing pleasure or displeasure. To be honest I have explained this to you…if I counted correctly one hundred thousand times already but then again the more this 'story' is read the more that number increases." Explained the figure

"So what does me being here signify?" Asked Jarod confused

"It means that this 'story' has come to it's sad end. But before you go you see those two lights connected to your current timeline?" Asked the figure

"I see them." Confirmed Jarod

"Those are the last two timelines. The furthest one is the 'Digimon World: Errors Of The Light' timeline. That is the first timeline in the trilogy of the worlds created by the author. That is also the start of your adventure. You remember that world because of your fusion in the 'A Saiyan's Journey' timeline." Explained the figure one last time as Jarod started fading

"W-what's happening?" Asked Jarod in shock

"You are returning to your world so it can be reset again. You won't remember anything of this journey." Answered the figure with an empty smile "And also…I lied when I said I had no name…I made myself a name, I call myself GM." It continued as everything returned to what it was at the start

* * *

 **Jarceus: That is how I'll end this story.**

 **Jarod: I think I was just mind fucked.**

 **Sayo: I think we all were.**

 **Mito: So what now?**

 **Jarceus: Well…nothing. This trilogy is over. There isn't really anything you can do anymore besides going to other regions which you would wreck since you aren't going to pull an Ash on me.**

 **Jarod: I was hoping to get to beat team Skull.**

 **Jarceus: That is definitely out of question. Not that much on Team Skull has been released.**

 **Mike: I'm guessing you're going to name the main character of the next series Jarod.**

 **Jarceus: Hey! Can't an author name a character after themselves?**

 **Jarod: You named me after yourself? I don't know whether to feel privileged or ashamed.**

 **Mito: Bad move dude.**

 **Jarod: What?**

 **Jarceus: You're going into the Rule 34 pit.**

 **Jarod: I'm the main character!**

 **Jarceus: And that gives you privileges how? I'm the god damned author…BITCH!**


End file.
